Happy Birthday
by PunksPrincess84
Summary: It's almost Damian's birthday and while Mark's planning the party, Michelle is dead set on there being not party and tossing in a surprise of her own.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter One:**

_**Wednesday August 1st_ 2012**

"Guess what month it is!"

Michelle sighed when her step-son, all six feet nine inches and two hundred and eighty seven pounds of him, burst into the kitchen.

"It's August," she replied.

Damian just stood staring at her until it clicked. "Oh, god, you're going to be twenty five years old, Damian."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, it means we're not throwing you a huge party."

"You really think so? You honestly think my old man ain't gonna throw me a huge party?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, I really think so."

The young man smirked before he turned and left the room, shouting,

_"DAD!"_

Autumn was coming down the stairs when she heard her elder brother yelling for their father.

"He's not home," she said when Damian came into view.

"He's not?" he asked.

"No, he's been gone since six this morning," she replied. "Said something last night about taking Gunner and Thunder out to help Mr. Juarez check the fences on the back property."

"Oh, well then," the young man said. "Where's Lizzy?"

"Still in bed, I think. She was up pretty late last night with Mason," Autumn said, walking the rest of the way down the stairs to join her brother. "No thanks to you."

"Hey, I offered to take him so she could get some sleep but she wouldn't let me do it."

"That kid screams. A lot."

"He's going through the_ "I'm gonna sleep all day and be awake screaming all night"_ phase that babies go through."

"Whatever. What do you want for your birthday?"

"Other then world peace and for Zoë to not be with Day-Glo?"

"Yeah, other then that," Autumn replied.

"I need a new tattoo gun," he replied.

"I'll see what I can do," his sister said. "So, what time's your party?"

"Well, Michelle said I won't be gettin' one, that's why I want to talk to Dad."

"Because you know he'll throw you a party, right?"

"Oh yeah, Girly."

"Well, like I said he's out with the boys checking the fences and we both know that if you find them, he'll make you help them."

"Yeah, I know. So, when they roll in, let Dad know I need to talk to him," Damian said, walking past his sister and up the stairs. "I'll be in my room."

"Kay," Autumn said as she disappeared towards the back of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Two**

_**Some where on the property**_

Thunder dropped the shovel he'd been using to dig a post hole when his cell phone started to ring.

He pulled off his gloves, ignoring the annoyed glare Gunner was giving him, and pulled the phone from his pocket, frowning when he saw it was his mother calling.

"What's up, Mom?"

_"Where's your father?"_ Michelle asked.

The young man looked back at the truck a few feet behind him.

Mark was kicked back in the passenger seat, hat pulled low over his eyes, arms crossed over his chest.

"He's in the truck," he replied.

_"Lemme talk to him, baby."_

"Okay."

Walking down the fence line to the truck, Thunder knocked on the window.

It lowered enough for him to hear his father asking,

"What?"

"Mom wants to talk to you," he replied.

The window lowered fully and Mark held out his right hand, waiting for Thunder to give him the phone.

The young man gave it to him and backed up a few feet when the window went back up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

_"You are not throwing Damian a birthday party,"_ Michelle replied.

"Well, your request is a day too late, Darlin'."

_"What do you mean, Mark?"_ she asked.

"What I mean, Michelle, is Zoë's puttin' the party together for me," he replied. "And before you say anything else, I've already laid out the ground rules."

On the other end of the line, he heard his wife snort. "That was unlady-like, Michelle."

_"Like you give a shit,"_ she said. _"I don't want Damian's party here."_

"Too bad, it's happenin' a week from today, and it'll happen again next year."

_"He's an adult, Mark."_

"You're an adult but I threw a birthday party for you, Darlin'."

_"Whatever, but the party is not going to be in my house, Mark,"_ Michelle said, then her end of the line went silent.

Sighing, Mark lowered the window again and held out the phone to Thunder.

"What's Mom want?" the young man asked.

"Nothin', just bitchin' about Lizard. Now get back to work, that fence ain't gonna fix itself."

Glaring at his father, Thunder took his phone and stomped back to where his brother waited.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Three**

Damian stood in his bedroom, leaning back against the closed door.

His gaze was focused on the bed and the young woman sleeping in it.

Elizabeth was tall, and one of the strongest women he knew (physically and emotionally), but the large bed made her appear petite and delicate.

Smiling, he crossed the room to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress before leaning over and kissing his lover on the check.

Blue eyes fluttered open as she inhaled deeply before exhaling.

"Hey," she said quietly, smiling in return. "What time is it?"

The young man looked at the Grim Reaper clock that sat atop the entertainment center opposite the bed.

"Eleven thirty," he replied.

"I over slept," the young woman said, sitting up. "Why didn't you wake me up, Damian?"

"Because you where sleepy," he replied.

"I was...never mind. Where's Mason?" she asked, when she noticed the bed room was too quiet.

"Mrs. J took him and the midgets to the park, if that's cool with you, Baby-girl."

"That's fine," she said, stretching her arms over her head. "What've you been up too?"

"Reminding Michelle that my birthday is next week and that Dad will be throwin' me a huge party."

"You're gonna be how old again?"

"Twenty five, but accordin' to my old man, I'm pushin' six years."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I agree with him," she said, then she sat up straight. "Oh, I forget to tell you something last night."

"What?"

"I've gotta go back to work on Friday."

Damian's smile melted into a frown. "You really look like Mark when you do that."

"That's why I try to stay happy," he replied. "Why in the hell are you goin' back to work?"

"Because they need me to work with Randy."

"Why?"

"A new feud involving Astrid and Stuart."

"They're married, you and Randy are brother and sister, Lizzy," Damian pointed out.

"I know, but the fans want to see Randy and Elizabeth working together again, honey. Besides, I have fun working with Randy," she said. "Haven't you ever wanted to work with Zoë?"

"No."

"Whatever, Lizard. I'm leaving Thursday afternoon."

"What about Mason?" he asked.

"Ye-ah, about that, Damian," the young woman said, looking down at her lap before looking at him again. "I, uh, I talked to Matt last night and said he could take Mason for the weekend."

Damian took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Why," he asked calmly. "Did you do that?"

"Because Matt is Mason's father, that's why I said he could take our son."

"But SHE's going to be there."

"She's always going to be there, it's just something I have to get used too."

"Lizzy, Matt can't take care of himself, much less a nine month old baby."

"Damian, I'm not changing my mind. Part of the divorce agreement was Matt getting visitation, and if anything where to happen to me..."

"Which nothin' will."

"...Matt gets Mason."

"Sadly."

"Damian, that's how it goes. If something happens to me, Mason goes to his father and if anything happens to Matt, then it's Jeff and Beth or Randy and Sam."

"What about me?"

"If we where married, you could fight Matt for custody, and there's a good chance you'd win."

"Then let's get married," Damian said, smiling.

"Lizard, please," Elizabeth said as she got out of bed and rounded it, crossing the room the bathroom. "You're not funny."

"I'm not bein' funny, Elizabeth!" he hollered.

The closing door was her response.

Slumping over onto the bed, the young man sighed and shook his head.

_**A/N:**__ Up next is something so huge that I just found out about it last night and it will rock Damian's world (again)._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Four**

_**Twenty Minutes Later...The Kitchen**_

"Damian's taking this so well," Autumn said, smiling as she helped her mother in the kitchen.

"It's weird though," Michelle said.

"What's weird?" Damian, with Elizabeth at his side, asked as they walked into the kitchen at the same time Mark came in through the back door.

"That you're cool with being a big brother again," the girl at the center island replied, smiling brightly.

"Well, yeah, I was cool with Dad and Michelle adoptin' you and Thunder."

"Not us, the new baby."

"What new baby?" the young man asked, looking from his father to his step-mother and back again.

"This one," Michelle replied, pointing to her (in Damian's mind) horrifically large belly.

"I...I...oh, what the fuck is goin' on?"

"Damian, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?!" the young man exclaimed.

"I...am...pregnant...Damian," Michelle said slowly, her gaze flicking to Mark when he remained silent.

"There's no need to freak out, Dami," his sister said, frowning.

"Congratulations," Elizabeth said, putting her right hand on her boyfriends left arm to keep him from bolting. "Again."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," the older woman said.

"Lizard, you alright?" Mark asked, breaking his silence.

"Yeah, but I need to borrow your hair tie, Lizzy," the young man said, looking at his lover.

"Sure," she replied, slipping it from her wrist and giving it to him.

"Thanks."

Everyone watched him pull his hair back and walk calmly across the kitchen to the sink, where he threw up.

"What's wrong with Dami?" Zoë, having entered the house to the sounds of her brother retching, asked, but her questioned was answered when her gaze landed on Michelle.

Brown eyes narrowed and normally beautiful features morphed into an ugly scowl that even made Mark uncomfortable before turning around and stomping from the room.

"I'll talk to her," he said, following after his daughter.

When his father was gone, Damian looked at Michelle.

"Thanks for ruinin' my god damn birthday," he growled before turning venomous green eyes to his lover. "And what's up with this, _"Congratulations. Again."_ bull shit?"

"Well, it means I congratulated your father and Michelle when they first told us she was pregnant and then again just now."

"Why didn't anyone tell me the first time around!?" the young man shouted.

"We did, dumb ass," his step-mother replied, glaring at him as she eased herself onto a chair at the table. "Mark called you two days after we found out, and you threw up. Then, he told you again at the big pre-Wrestlemania party in April, when I was _**FIVE MONTHS**_ along."

"That's when you threw up on Big Paul," the seventeen year old said.

"Then he called you last week, and I quote, said,_ "Lizard, I've gotta make an appearence in Tampa on Wednesday and Michelle's gonna have the baby any day. Can you come home and help out?"_ unquote," Elizabeth said. "To which you replied, _"What's in it for me?"_ then you threw up in the bamboo planter. Which reminds me, I made an appointment with your doctor to find out why you keep puking for when we get home."

"I'm fine," Damian said, glancing at his girlfriend.

"And didn't you notice Mom was putting on weight?" Autumn asked.

"I thought she was just gettin' fat," he replied, shrugging.

"You've spaced this past nine months, haven't you?" Michelle asked.

"Apparently so," he said. "Why didn't ya'll tell Zoë about The Devil's Spawn?"

"Damian!" the three women exclaimed.

"What'd I say?" he asked, looking around.

"Never mind," his step-mother replied. "We did tell her, but she took it way worse then you did."

"Stephen said, after he was able to get out of their apartment, and call Dad back that Zoë had ripped the phone out of the wall after Dad told her about Mom."

"Why'd she do that?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell," the older woman replied. "Your father doesn't even know."

_**A/N:**__ Well, what'd you think of that? And it's true. The Deadman and McCool are expecting their first child any day now (thank you president of FCW for letting it out, without you, no one would've even known!) and what secret is Michelle keeping for Zoë?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**WARNING: This chapter contains a spoiler for a later chapter of Baby Crazy**

**Chapter Five**

Mark had heard Zoë running up the stairs and her bedroom door slamming shut.

It puzzled him, Zoë's anger.

The young woman had been upset and avoiding them since he'd called her and told her that Michelle was pregnant.

_Upset is puttin' it mildly, _he thought as he made his way up the stairs and down the hall to the young womans room, knocking on the door. _This is flown blown rage._

"Zoë?" he said, opening the door when she didn't answer and looking into the room.

The young woman hadn't made it far.

She was on her knees on the floor in the middle of the room, sobbing uncontrollalby. "Zoë?"

"Why?" she sobbed, doubling over and pounding her right fist on the floor.

"Why what, Princess?" Mark asked, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Why do you and Michelle get a baby but me and Stephen don't?" she asked, looking back at him with watery eyes.

"It'll happen for you too, Zoë," he replied, not really comfortable with discussing he considered very personal with his daughter.

"No it won't, Dad. It'll never happen!" she cried, breaking down again.

It broke Mark's heart to see his daughter so distraught, and not know what was wrong.

Lowering himself to the floor, he pulled her to him.

"Tell me what's wrong, Princess."

The young woman sniffled as she curled up closer to her father's side.

"You know that me and Stephen have been trying to have a baby for almost a year, right?"

"Yeah. Your baby craziness almost got you two suspended for missin' work," he replied.

"I know, but anyways, back in September we thought I was finally pregnant because I missed my period, but it turned out to a false alarm and my doctor said to just keep trying. Then it happened again in October, but no baby and then again in November."

Mark nodded, but kept quiet, so the young woman continued her story. "So, after the third time, I went back to the doctor."

"And?"

"And...and he ran some tests to see what was going on, and the day you called to tell me about Michelle was the same day I found out what was wrong with me."

"And what was it, Princess?" Mark asked, afraid of what she was going to say.

"I didn't want to believe it at first, but I'm going through early menopause," she whispered, staring at the floor. "I'm twenty-fours year old and going through fucking menopause!"

"Jesus, Zoë, why didn't you tell me when you first found out?"

"I called Michelle back, after you talked to Stephen, and told her what was going on and she promised not to tell you."

"Why?"

"You sounded so happy about this new baby that I didn't want to ruin the moment for you," she said softly.

"If ya had told me what was goin' on, like when I called you that day, I wouldn't be upset," he said.

"I know, and I'm sorry," she said, sniffling as tears formed in her eyes again.

"What does this mean, Princess?" he asked.

"It means I'll never have babies. Ever."

"Does Stephen know?"

"Yeah, and he's been so supportive, Dad."

"Then why isn't he here with you?"

"He wanted to come down with me, but I told him to go back to work," Zoë replied. "He's the World Heavyweight Champion, he needs to be there."

Mark snorted.

"Those belts are bull shit," he said. "They don't mean anything anymore."

The young woman smiled at her fathers attempt to cheer her up.

"Yeah, that's what he said but he likes to keep the belt out where company can see it, when we're home," she said, then she hugged her father. "Thank you, Daddy, for everything."

"You're welcome, Princess," he said, returning the embrace.

"Alright," the young woman said as she stood up. "Happiness is restored and I've gotta party to finish planning."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Six**

_**Thursday August 2nd 2012**_

_***9:00 am***_

"Mornin'."

Michelle looked towards the table as she walked into the kitchen, finding Damian reading the news paper.

It was always strange to see the young man with his hair loose or wearing his reading glasses, but it was just weird to see him with both.

"Good morning," she said. "You really look like Mark, Damian."

"I have hair, he doesn't," Damian said, folding up the news paper and laying it on the table. "And don't remind me of it."

"Why does it tweak you out so much to hear that you look like Mark?"

"Because that's what people remember," he replied. "They don't see me and say _"Hey, Damian!",_ no, they say,_ "Hey, you're Mark's boy!"_."

"Well, you are Mark's boy," Michelle pointed out.

"And I don't need to be reminded of that all of the time."

"Sorry, I won't bring it up again."

"Thank you."

"So, when is Elizabeth leaving?" she asked instead.

"She's..." Damian started to say but his words where cut off.

"Not," Elizabeth said, walking into the room, Mason in her arms.

"You're not?" he asked, watching her cross the room.

"No," she replied, smiling. "Paul called me twenty minutes ago and said they won't need me until next Thursday."

"Someone get hurt?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, they think Astrid dislocated her wrist after taking a bad bump," the younger woman replied. "Stuart was supposed to have clothes lined Phil out of the ring but Brooks ducked and he caught Astrid instead."

"I'm amazed she walked away with only a dislocatd wrist," Damian said, taking Mason. "But I'm guessin' they still want you to work?"

"Yeah, but for right now, it means I won't miss your birthday," the young woman said, leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

Michelle smiled when Damian blushed.

"Yeah, you're definately your fathers son," she said.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"The public displays of affection, Mark's not big on them either," she replied. "Here at home, he's okay with it unless we have company."

"What're you talking about?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm constantly having to push Damian away because he's so clingly. Doesn't matter if we're at home or at the grocery store."

"I still don't know what ya'll are talkin' about," Damian said, reaching up with his right hand to move his hair away from Mason's grasp but he was soon on his feet and rounding the table when Michelle gasped, one hand grabbing the counter and the other resting on her belly. "You alright? Do I need to get Dad?"

"I'm fine," she replied, giving him a shaky smile. "Just a false alarm. There's been a lot of those the last few days."

"That final stretch is the worst," Elizabeth said. "You don't know when, or where, the baby's going to come. When I was pregnant with Mason, Matt and I where both on egg shells. Him because I kept snapping his head off, me because I was scared."

"And Matt's still walkin' on'em," Damian said. "Speakin' of Matt, you still aren't plannin' on lettin' him take Mace are you?"

"I was thinking about it, why?" she asked.

"Just wonderin'. If you wanna let'em spend the weekend with his daddy, that's fine."

"Okay," Elizabeth said, sharing a look with Michelle.

The older woman only shrugged, neither of the women knowing what was going on in Damian's mind.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Seven**

Zoë sighed as she looked over the guest list for Damian's party, not paying the door bell any attention when it rang.

The list wasn't very long, and consisted of primarily of immediately family (i.e. those in the house) and what friends he had.

Staring at the paper laying on the desk before her, she sighed again and leaned back in the big black leather chair she sat in.

Ever since she'd been a little girl, one of her favorite places to hide from her troubles had been her father's home office.

She didn't know why, but retreating to Mark's office always made her feel safe and secure.

But at the moment, she was feeling annoyed when the door bell chimed again.

"Someone answer the friggin' door!" she yelled.

When the door bell sounded for a third time, she threw down her pen, pushed the chair back from the desk and stood up, stomping from the room, heading for the front door.

****The Living Room****

"Why did Dad tell us not to answer the door?" Gunner asked when the door bell chimed for a fourth time.

"I don't know," Damian replied while Thunder shrugged, neither of them looking away from the TV until they heard Zoë coming.

The young woman walked past the living room, grumbling something about a "housefull of lazy asses."

A moment later, they heard the door open and Zoë shrieking.

"Either she saw a bug or Stephen's here," Thunder said, eyes still focused on the TV.

"I'm gonna go and check on her," Gunner said, standing up and leaving the room.

Rounding the corner and walking down the short hallway, the young man came to the foyer and found his sister wrapped around the big Irishman.

_"Was it a bug!?"_ Damian called.

"No, Stephen's here!"

_"Even worse!"_

"Shut up, Damian!" Zoë yelled, letting her husband go before looking at him again, smiling. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, last night I gotta very demandin' phone call from a concerned father," he replied. "Somethin' about a lonely young lady needin' some attention."

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"Caught a red-eye outta Milwaukee and had a car waitin' fer me at the airport, so as soon as I could, I hit the road and drove straight here."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"A little on tha flight in, but I'm fine."

Zoë frowned while Gunner shook his head.

"Gun, take Stephen up to my room," she said, looking at her brother.

"Why can't you do it?" he asked.

"I'm busy," she replied, then she turned back to her husband, taking both of his hands in hers. "Go and get some sleep, baby."

"I'm fine, Féileacán," he said.

"Dude, don't argue with her," Gunner said, walking away. "You should know that by now!"

"He's right, baby, you should know not to argue with me by now," the young woman said.

The Irishman sighed.

"I'll go and take an hour," he said. "Will that work fer ya?"

"I'd prefer you to sleep longer, but yeah, that'll be fine," she replied. "You know where my room is."

"Yer not gonna walk me up there?" he asked when she let his hands go and turned away from him, walking back down the hallway.

"I'm busy, baby!" she called back.

_"Plannin' my birthday party!"_ Damian yelled from the living room.

"Shut up, you toad sucking asshole!"

Sighing again, Stephen only smiled before he picked up his bags and headed up the stairs.

_**A/N**: I should've had this story done by today (as it is Damian's birthday) but a brief heatwave, and a horrible horrible malware virus hitting my computer, prevented it from happening._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Eight**

_**Thursday August 2nd 2012...7:30 pm**_

Mark was headed down the hallway towards his room when the sound of drawers being opened and closed caught his attention.

Wondering what was going on, he followed the sounds to one of the guest rooms, the door open and the light on.

Looking into the room, he wasn't surprised to find Damian in the middle of the mess.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he asked.

The young man turned and looked at him before going back to digging around in the closet. "Well?"

"I know ya'll hid my presents some where in this house," Damian replied. "And I will find'em."

"Lizard, how do you know we got you anything?"

"I saw the boxes the mail man dropped off today, and yesterday, Dad. They where big, too."

"It was stuff for the baby."

The young man stood staring at his father, green eyes narrowed. "Don't start this, Damian Marcus. You're twenty five years old."

"Twenty four and a half," he said, going back to what he was doing.

Sighing, Mark shook his head and left the room, seeing Elizabeth coming out of Damian's room.

"Talk to him," he said, pointing to the guest room before continuing on his way.

Wondering what the older man was talking about, the young woman went to the open door and looked into the room, shaking her head at the sight of her boyfriend's legs sticking out from beneath the bed.

"Damian, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Lookin' for my birthday presents," he replied. "I know they're here."

"Damian, honey, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Come out from under the bed and I'll tell you," she said, walking into the room and shutting the door.

She stood to one side, watching her boyfriend scoot back and out from under the bed, the young man turning around to sit on the floor.

"What's up, Baby-girl?" he asked.

"Damian, honey, there are no presents for you," she replied.

"What?"

"Lemme put it in a way you'll understand. Nobody got you anything for your birthday."

"You lie," he said, glaring at her. "I have never had a birthday where I didn't get presents."

"Well, you're turning twenty five, sweetie," she said, shrugging. "Did I get anything for my birthday?"

"Yeah, I got you something for your birthday. Four times of something."

"I mean actual gifts, Damian."

"I got you that necklace you wanted, your brother bought you a new car, your parents got you that shirt you never wear, Quinn and Johnny gave you that coupon book that we'll never use, and even Matt sent you a present."

"Well, okay, that was a bad example," she said, "but apparently your dad thinks you're too old to be getting presents or a party."

"Oh, I know there's gonna be a party, Lizzy. Never in our lives has Dad never thrown us a party," he said, standing up. "Even if we had to go to him, there was a party."

"This year might be different, Sweet-heart. There are extenuating circumstances this year."

"You mean Home-wrecker and the thing that she's incubating?"

"Damian Marcus Calaway."

The young man sighed and dropped onto the bed, head hung.

"Elizabeth, you don't understand," he said, looking up at her. "I'm twenty five, my step-mother is only seven years older then me and she's havin' a baby. People are gonna think it's mine."

"No they won't, Damian," Elizabeth said, moving to sit next to her boyfriend. "It's already on the internet, so everyone knows that baby belongs to The Deadman and Michelle McCool."

The young man shuddered. "As gross as that may seem to you."

"Do you think about what your parents did, or may even still do, behind closed doors, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"You tryin' to make me sick?" she asked in return, glaring at him but the glare softened as she put her left arm around him. "Damian, you've gotta understand that your dad's got more people then just you in his life."

"I know."

"And that he still loves you, in fact, I think he loves you the most."

"That's what everyone tells me."

"I think it's true, Dami. When it comes to you and your siblings, Mark spends more time with you, helps you a little bit more and worries just a little bit more," she said, leaning against his side. "He loves you just a little bit more. Like I love you just a little bit more then I love anyone else."

"More then Mason?"

"No, I'll never love anyone as much as I love my son, sorry."

"I don't blame ya, Baby-girl," he said, but then he sighed again.

"What's wrong?"

"What if you're right and no one got me anything and there ain't no party?"

"Well, we are alone," Elizabeth said, smirking. "We could have a...private party."

"Elizabeth, are you suggestin' we fool around in a room other then our own?" he asked, feigning shocked surprise.

"I'm not _"suggesting"_ anything, Damian," she said, standing up and pushing him back onto the bed.

Damian grinned, catching the young woman's shirt when she threw it at him.

"Happy Birthday to me!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Nine**

_**8:00 pm...August 2nd**_

"So, is there really gonna be a party fer Damian?"

"Yes," Zoë said while at the same time Michelle said,

"No."

The Irishman looked between the two women before looking at his father in-law.

"There's gonna be a party, but he doesn't know about it," Mark replied, looking at Gracie when she pressed herself closer to his side.

Stephen and Zoë had been married for nearly a year, and the little girl was still afraid of the big man, although Chasey had learned to accept her "new big brother" after learning he was, in fact, not a ghost like Damian had told the girls he was.

"We're helping Zoë plan it," Chasey said, smiling up at Stephen from her spot next to him.

"And they've been a big help," her big sister said, giving the little girl a smile in return. "Speaking of Damian, where is he? I haven't seen him or Elizabeth at all this evening."

"They're, uh, busy," Michelle replied.

"Oh. I see," the young woman said. "Well, we'll leave them alone."

"Where's the party gonna be?" Stephen asked.

"Here," his wife replied, looking at her step-mother. "And so far, it's going to be a small one."

"What? Sixty people?" the older woman asked.

"No, more like twelve people."

"Twelve?" Mark asked. "That's all of the people you invited to your brothers party?"

"No, he only knows twelve people who will willingly come to the party," she replied. "And that's counting those of us in this room right now."

"I know who what now?" Damian asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing," his sister replied, smiling. "My, Damian, you look...refreshed."

"Yeah, I'm feelin' good, Princess," he said, smiling, then he looked at Michelle. "We got any butterscotch?"

"For what?" she asked, automatically suspicious of what he wanted to sundae topping for.

"Me and Lizzy are makin' sundaes and she likes Butterscotch," the younger man replied. "I thought we had some, but I ain't findin' it."

"Look in the pantry," Chasey said. "There was a whole bottle of it."

"Thank you, Shorty," her brother said, winking at her as he turned and left the room.

"Well, I'll add a new thing of butterscotch to the grocery list," Michelle said, shaking her head, then she looked around. "Where's Thunder and Autumn?"

"Girly's up in her room workin' on Damian's present and Thunder went out with some of his buddies," Mark replied.

"I told him to stay home tonight."

"Why?" Zoë asked. "There's nothing going on."

"He's been gone every night for the last two months," Michelle replied. "He never tells us where he's going, just "I'm going out with my friends" and then we don't see him again until the next morning."

"Have ya tried callin'em?" Stephen asked.

"We have, and he ignores his phone," Mark replied.

"Did you ask Autumn?" the young woman asked, looking between her father and step-mother. "You know how close she is to her brother."

"No, we've never asked her," Michelle replied. "And what makes you think she'd tell us?"

"I'll go and ask her," Mark said, standing up and leaving the room, Gracie running after him.

Luckily for him, Autumn was coming down the stairs. "Girly, where's Thunder?"

"The race track outside of town," she replied.

"Race track?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, there's a drag strip out in the boonies," Autumn said. "He's been out there racing for the last couple of months."

"I could've told ya that, Dad."

Looking to his left, Mark found Damian standing there holding two bowls of ice cream.

"Why didn't you?" the older man asked.

"Not my place," the young man replied, shrugging, then he walked past his father and sister, heading back upstairs. "And I want an ice cream cake for my birthday! You hear that Zoë?!"

_"There is no party, Damian!"_

"Yeah, right. I'll start takin' tap lessons if that's true!"

When the young man was out of sight, Mark looked at Autumn again.

"Do you know where this place is, Autumn?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Go and ask Damian if he wants to go for a ride."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Ten**

"I think Michelle thought we where going to use the sundae toppin's for naughty things," Damian said.

"Not when we're in someone else's home," Elizabeth replied. "Or at home, for that matter."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"We never have any sundae toppings because you eat them as soon as I get them home."

"That ain't true."

"Yes, it is," she said, smirking as she sat aside the empty dish. "The last time I brought home supplies for our Mason's At Uncle Randy's For The Weekend celebration, you ate them!"

"How was I supposed to know that's what you bought that stuff for?" he asked.

"Never mind," she said, shaking her head, then she looked at the door when someone knocked on it.

"What?" Damian called.

"Dad wants to know if you wanna go for a ride."

It was Autumn.

"What's she talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know," the young man replied, standing up and crossing the room to the door, opening it to find his sister there. "What're you talking about?"

"Well, we told Dad where Thunder's at, he asked me if I knew where the track was, I said yes, then he told me to ask you about going for a ride."

For a moment, the two just stood staring at each other before Damian grinned.

"I'll get my keys."

****Two Hours Later...10:00 pm****

Thunder smiled, enjoying the low purr of his 1998 Honda Civic.

He'd already one three of the six races scheduled for the night and was wondering who'd be eating his dust at the end of the fourth race.

The eighteen year old was brought out his thoughts by a low rumble that drowned out the sound of his car idling.

Looking to his left, he was surprised to see a low slung matte black 1932 Ford Coup pull up to the line next to him.

_Wow. Someone seriously thinks that golden oldie can beat my car?_ he thought, smirking but it was wiped from his face when the other driver revved their engine, the windows of his car rattling.

Looking ahead again, he saw his girlfriend Colby standing before the two cars, holding a bright green handkerchief in her right hand.

She motioned for the two cars to move forward until they where even at the line before she took a few steps back, raising her hands in the air.

In the spectators area, Mark stood with Autumn and Elizabeth.

"So this is what your brother's been doing for the last two months?" he asked.

"Yeah," the girl replied, nodding, watching as the girl holding the hanky raised her hands in the air, holding them there for a minute before she dropped them, the two cars shooting past her as she spun around to watch them.

"Who's the chick with the hanky?" Elizabeth asked.

"Colby," Mark replied. "Thunder's girlfriend."

"Mom and Dad don't like her," Autumn said. "They think she's loose."

"Autumn, hush."

The girl shrugged, watching as the two cars shot down the track at an even pace before the Coupe shot out into the lead and crossed the finish line, Thunder's car a few seconds behind it.

"Do you think he knows who the other driver is?" Elizabeth asked as they walked towards the two cars looping around to the pit area.

"No," Mark said, shaking his head. "Thunder's never seen this car before."

"I've never seen that car before."

As they drew closers to the cars, they saw Thunder getting out of his and stalking towards the still idling Coupe.

"He's pissed," Autumn said.

"Thunder!" Mark yelled, making the young man stop in his tracks and turn to look their way, eyes wide.

"Dad, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"I decided to see what you've been doing for the last two months that was so secretive," the older man replied, then his gaze flicked to the Ford. "You gotta problem with that guy?"

"Yeah, I do," Thunder said, returning his attention to the other car. "That son of a bitch cheated!"

"How do you figure?" Elizabeth asked.

The young man looked at her before looking at the other car again when he heard,

"Yeah, how do you figure I cheated?"

Damian was standing there.

"Uh...I...uh...never mind," Thunder said, still staring at the car before looking at his brother. "This is your car?"

"It is."

"Oh, well then, good race."

"Thank you, Thunder. Now I think it's time to go home," Damian said.

The teenager frowned.

"I don't have to go home yet if I don't want too," he said.

"Yeah, you do," Mark said. "Your mother told you to stay home tonight and you didn't listen to her."

"I told her I had plans with Colby."

"Well, you failed to mention them to me," Mark said, looking at the girl who had started walking towards them but stopped halfway to the group. "So tell your little friend you're goin' home."

"Dad, I'm eighteen years old."

"And still livin' under my roof, so go and tell'er you're leavin'."

Thunder glared angrily at his father, but did as he was told, stomping towards the young woman.

"Who's that?" Damian asked.

"His girlfriend," Autumn replied.

"She looks trashy."

"She is," his father replied. "I'll tell ya about her later."

Damian nodded, then looked at his girlfriend and sister.

"Ladies, ya'll ready to roll?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Stephen and Zoë are ready for a break from Mason," Elizabeth said, walking towards the car with Autum following her.

"Dad?"

"I'll get a ride with Thunder," Mark replied.

"Go easy on'em, Dad."

"I'll try."

Damian only smirked as he got back into the car, looking forward the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Friday...August 3rd 2012...2:30 am**_

Elizabeth sighed in her sleep, snuggling closer to Damian's side, the young man unconsciously pulling her closer while on the far side of the room baby Mason snored softly.

The whole house was silent, everyone asleep, but the peace didn't last long.

Damian sat up right, jolting Elizabeth awake, when he heard the front door slamming open.

"What in the hell was that?" she asked, not bothering to check on her son, knowing he was like his father and could sleep through anything.

"Dad and Thunder are finally home," he said, scrambling from bed when raised voices where heard. "Make sure Michelle and the girls stay up here."

Elizabeth nodded as she got out of bed, following him from their room.

Stephen and Zoë where standing in the hallway in front of their door and Autumn, Chasey and Gracie where peeking out of their rooms.

"Need any help?" Zoë asked.

"I just need ya'll to keep everyone up here," Damian said as he walked past his sister and brother in-law. "I'll see what's going on down stairs."

The couple nodded as Elizabeth joined them.

"Be careful, Damian," she said, watching him head down the stairs.

The young man only nodded as he disappeared.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked, coming out of her room at the other end of the hallway.

"Nothing," Elizabeth said.

_"I'm a fucking adult!"_

"That didn't sound like nothing," the older woman said, heading for the stairs but Autumn darted out of her room to block her mothers path.

"I think Dad and Thunder are finally home," she said, looking back when they heard a loud whistle.

"Damian went to see what's going on," Zoë said, walking up. "Hopefully nothing, and no one, gets broken."

For a moment there was silence before she looked back at her husband. "You know what, you better go down there."

"I was thinkin' the same thing," Stephen said, nodding as he turned and headed down the stairs.

In the living room, Damian stood between his father and brother, looking between the two.

"Alright, ya'll gonna talk without yellin'?" he asked.

"Yes," Mark replied while Thunder only snorted.

"Okay, then. What's the problem?"

"Dad told me I've gotta be home when they tell me to be and that I can't see Colby anymore," Thunder replied, glaring at his father.

Damian looked at his father.

"Dad?" he asked.

"You are still livin' under my roof and I will not have a little meth whore in my home or around my children, which includes you, Thunder Cloud."

"She's not a meth whore!"

"What did I say about yellin'?" Damian asked.

"You didn't say anything about yelling," the boy replied.

"Well, then, if you keep yellin', I'm gonna punch you in the nuts," the older man replied. "Now, it's late, and there's more important things goin' on."

"Like what?"

"Celebrating the day of my birth, that's what. Ya'll have a party to plan and presents to buy, and you can't do it if you're in the hospital."

"Is that all you care about?" Thunder asked, staring at his brother. "Your fucking birthday?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to bed," the teenager said, shaking his head and walking past his brother and father.

"We're gonna talk in the morning," Mark said, watching the boy disappear up the stairs before looking at his eldest son again. "And I've got some bad news for you, son."

"They've discontinued making those little fish sticks I like?" Damian asked.

"No, and why that would be bad news is beyond me, but the bad news is, there's not gonna be a party for you."

The young man started laughing. "I'm serious, Damian Marcus."

"Yeah, right, Dad," he said, holding his sides. "The day you stop throwing us birthday parties is the day I stop eating meat. I'll see ya in the mornin'."

Sighing and shaking his head, Mark watched his eldest child leave the room before following after the young man, realizing the families ruse to make Damian think there wasn't going to be a party was failing.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Friday...August 3rd 2012...9:30 am**_

"C'mon, Mason, eat your oat meal," Elizabeth said, trying to get her son to eat his breakfast. "Daddy told me you like it."

The nine month old turned his head, grunting and pushing his mothers hand away. "Mason, please, baby."

"He still not eatin'?" Damian asked, walking into the kitchen.

"If it's anything but oat meal, yes. He'll eat this for Matt for but not for me," she said, sighing as she put the spoon back into the bowl she held and put it down on the table.

Damian's gaze flicked between her and the bowl. "Eat it, Lizard."

"Can't let it go to waste," he said, sitting down at the table and pulling the bowl towards him. "So, what do you want to do today, Baby-girl?"

"I told Michelle I'd help her put the finishing touches in the nursery," the young woman replied, not missing how her boyfriends smile turned into a frown. "Damian, please. Can't you be happy for your dad and Michelle?"

"No."

"Whatever," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "It won't take me long to help hang up some curtains and fold some clothes. When I'm done, we can go into town."

The young man smiled.

"Can I pick something out for my birthday?" he asked.

"I gave you your present yesterday," she replied, standing up.

"Yeah, but you owe me three more," he said.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm going to take a shower. See if you can get Mason to eat some breakfast," she said as she left the kitchen.

"Not a problem, Baby-girl," Damian said, turning his attention to the baby in the high chair. "And Mommy forgot that yer daddy gets you to eat this stuff by puttin' lots of honey in it."

"We don't have any," Autumn said, walking into the kitchen, stretching her arms over her head.

"We don't?"

"Well, we did but Zoë took it."

"Forget that, gimme the sugar."

Without question, the seventeen year old did as she was asked, giving her brother the sugar bowl and watching him scoop out a generous amount into the little bowl that held Mason's breakfast, mixing it up.

"What've you got planned today, Girly?"

"I'm going to watch the blow out from last night between Dad and Thunder," she said, sitting down at the table, watching her brother feeding the baby.

"No you're not," he said. "I want you to keep Michelle from gettin' involved. She's in no condition to be playin' moderator between'em if they come to blows."

"Then what're we supposed to do if they do start fighting?"

"I'll talk to Stephen, or Gunner. I just want you to keep Michelle and the girls away from the ground zero."

"Okay. Maybe Mom will want to go shopping."

Damian looked at his sister.

"I don't know, Autumn. She's about to pop from the look of it, so I don't think she wants to be far from home."

"And I don't want her to be."

The girl looked back to see her father walking into the kitchen. "Where's Thunder?"

"In his room," Autumn said.

"I looked, he ain't there."

"The last time I saw'em was this mornin' when ya'll came home," Damian said, not looking away from feeding Mason.

"Maybe he went for a walk," the girl said. "He does that sometimes when he wants to think."

"I'll try callin' him then," Mark said, then he turned and left the room.

"Dad's really mad at Thunder, isn't he?"

Damian only nodded, not looking away from feeding Mason.

"Yeah, Girly, he is," he said after a moment. "And it's best of we all just kind of stay out of his way."

"You think something bad's going to happen?"

"I don't know, Autumn, but it's best to prepare just in case."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Friday August 3rd 2012...2:00 pm**_

"Where've you been?"

Thunder, approaching the front door, jumped when he heard the quiet question and looked around, spotting his brother sitting in the bushes beneath one of the front windows.

"What're you doing?" the younger man asked.

"Answer me first."

"I've been wandering around, thinking."

"Dad's been lookin' for ya," Damian said.

"I know, he called me two or three times, but I didn't wanna talk to him, now tell me why you're sitting out here in the bushes."

"I'm playin' hide and seek with the girls. Gracie talked me, Stephen, Autumn, Chasey and Zoë into playin', and The Princess is the one doin' the seekin'."

"Well, have fun with that," Thunder said. "Is Dad still home?"

"Yeah, he's in his office, and I suggest you go and talk to him, Thunder."

_"DAMIAN!? WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

"Shit, gotta run," Damian said, scrambling to his feet and making a mad dash towards the big tree in the middle of the front yard as Zoë, with Stephen, Chasey, Gracie and Autumn in tow, came into sight.

Thunder stood watching his older sister sprint across the yard towards their brother, tackeling him to the ground with a wild shriek.

"Got ya!" she yelled, smacking him up side the head. "You're it and I win!"

Shaking his head, the eighteen year old went into the house, wondering what type of punishment awaited him.

_****Mean While****_

Mark was in his office, looking over some papers his business partner had faxed him when a little thump caught his attention.

Looking up, he saw the door was open about six inches but he didn't see anyone peeking into the room or hear anyone on the other side of door.

When it opened another few inches, he stood up and looked over the desk to see Mason staring up at him.

The baby smiled and giggled as he crawled further into the room, reaching one of the chairs sitting before the desk and pulling himself up to stand.

"What're you doin' in here?" he asked, watching the little boy totter towards him on shakey legs.

Mason just smiled and babbled something, blue eyes bright as he stared up at Mark.

Deciding the baby wasn't hurting anything, Mark left him to play with a piece of paper that had fallen to the floor and went back to his paper work.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Elizabeth looked into the room.

"Mark, have you seen Mason? I looked away for a second and he was gone."

"Just a second, Lizzy," the older man said, then he moved his chair back from the desk and leaned down, disappearing from sight and the young woman sighed when she heard familiar grunts of protest.

"Mason Moore, what am I going to do with you?" she asked when Mark held up her son. "I'm sorry if he got in your way."

"He's fine, Lizzy," the older man said, smiling. "Reminds me of the days when Damian would do this kind of thing."

"Oh, when he was little like that?"

"I wasn't around much when Dami was this age," Mark replied, smiling fading some what. "It wasn't until he was older that I was home more, and he would hang out in my office with me. It's been within the last couple of months he's stopped doin' that when he comes home for a visit."

Elizabeth smiled at her son, who was staring out the window behind Mark.

"Well, everyone's busy right now and I don't have anyone to watch Mace for me, would you mind keeping him occupied for a few minutes more?" she asked.

For a moment, the older man was quiet but Elizabeth know what the answer was going to before he said,

"I suppose I can keep an eye on'em for ya."

"Thank you," she said, turning away before Mark could see the smile on her face but at the same time, she missed the smile on his.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

_****Friday August 3rd 2012...6 pm****_

"Thunder's still alive, I see," Zoë said, walking into her brothers room.

Damian, sitting at his drawing desk, and Elizabeth who was on the bed with Mason, looked at the young woman.

"Don't you know how to knock?" he asked.

"No."

"You should learn," Elizabeth said.

"We've been tryin' to teach her that for years, Baby-girl, and yes, Thunder's still alive. I made sure Dad didn't kill'em for sneakin' out and not callin' him back."

"So what happened?" the little brunette asked, leaning against the door frame.

"They talked, Dad told Thunder that even though he's eighteen, he's still livin' under this roof and will abide by the rules of the house, unless he wants to move out and live on his own."

"I'm guessing he said no?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, he did," Damian replied, going back to whatever it was he was working on. "Boy doesn't wanna be on his own."

Zoë shook her head.

"That's not it," she said. "Remember when we where little, and Dad went into town with Sara?"

"Yeah, I called Mama and she came and picked us all up," the young man replied. "And you started thinkin' Dad didn't want us anymore 'cause he went shoppin' without us."

"That's Thunder's problem, he upset Dad and now he's afraid he's not wanted anymore," the young woman said. "And Dad giving him to option to leave will just make the problem worse."

"The kid ain't gonna get all clingy like you did, is he?"

"I don't think so, he's not a physical person like you are, but he is going to do anything and everything he can to, in his mind, make Dad love him again."

"Not to be rude, but you guys have a lot of emotional issues," Elizabeth said, absently stroking her sons hair.

"Yeah, well, you got lucky growing up," Zoë said, glancing at the other young woman. "Your dad was home for you, ours wasn't, and you didn't go through what me, Thunder and Autumn did."

"I don't have any problems," Damian said, glancing up from his work.

The two women looked at one another before looking at him.

"Sure, whatever you say, Lizard," his sister said, shaking her head. "Anyways, I ordered the cake today. Chocolate with raspberry filling, white whipped icing."

"Oh, Mason can't have chocolate," Elizabeth said. "He's allergic to it."

"Way ahead of you, Elizabeth, I got him his own little cake. White, lemon filling and white whipped icing."

"How'd you know he likes lemon?"

"I talked to Matt a couple of days ago."

"Why?" both Damian and Elizabeth asked.

"Before I say anymore, you guys can't freak out and throw me out the window, leaving my husband a widower, until I'm done. Okay?"

"Zoë Star, what did you do?" her brother asked, standing up.

"I invited Matt to the party, along with Jeff and his family," she replied. "I needed, like, four more people to round out the guest list or else I wouldn't get the caterers discount."

"You invited the man who ruined my life to save a couple of bucks?" Elizabeth asked, glaring at her lovers sister.

"I did it so you wouldn't have to send Mason away for the weekend, Elizabeth. Matt can see Mason and you can keep an eye on him."

"_**SHE **_isn't coming, is she?" Damian asked.

"No, I told Matt that if he showed up with her, one or both of them had to leave while Jeff and his family where more then welcome to stay and he assured me it would just be the four of them coming down."

"You should've just invited Jeff and his family," Elizabeth said. "I like them, they didn't ruin my life and actually helped me get over the situation."

"I know, but I remember hearing you and Lizard talking about Mason going to Matt's for the weekend and I thought it would be easier if Matt came here."

"The party's on Tuesday, so when are they gettin' here?"

"Some time late tonight or tomorrow morning," the young woman replied. "Matt said they'd hit the road as soon as they could. He was at Jeff's house when I called him."

"And knowing the way he drives, I'm sure we'll be seeing them soon," Elizabeth said, sighing before looking at Damian.

"What?" he asked.

"You do not say one word about _**HER**_," she said. "We'll play nice for the next few days, Matt will get to see Mason, we'll have the party on Tuesday and then they'll leave 'cause Jeff has to work."

"Baby-girl, he's one of TNA's top guys, if he says _"I can't make it"_ they say _"Okay, we'll figure something out"_ and run with it, whichs lead to Bischoff and Hogan aruging in the ring, or back stage, for half of the show."

"Damn it, you're right, Lizard," the young woman said, sighing.

"Why're you guys so worried? They won't try to pull any shit here," Zoë said, looking between the two. "Not with Dad around."

"Or Randy."

"She's right, Damian," Elizabeth said. "We're going to be surrounded by people who's respect for Matt dropped. A lot."

"So very true, my dear, so very true. I wonder if Dad and Michelle would mind havin' some house guests?" Damian asked, more to himself then the two young women staring at him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

_****Saturday August 4th...4:30 am****_

Elizabeth groaned when she heard her cell phone ringing, the one ring tone in the world she hated hearing playing.

"Ignore it," Damian said, pulling her back to his chest when she tried to move and answer the phone.

"Can't," she yawned, wiggling out of his hold and sitting up, grabbing the phone and catching the call. "What?"

_"Hey, Elizabeth, sorry to wake ya up this early."_

"Yeah, sure, what do you want, Matthew?"

On the other end of the line, she heard Matt Hardy sigh.

_"I was just lettin' ya know, we're in town," _he replied.

"You couldn't have told me this later in the day? Like after nine?" she asked.

_"I probably could've, but I thought it would've been easier to let ya know as soon we hit the city limits. I guess we'll be seein' ya later."_

"You'll be seeing Damian and Mark," the young woman said. "I've got plans already."

Then, before her ex-husband could say anymore, she ended the call and snapped her phone shut. "God, I hate him."

"What'd he want?" the young man laying behind her asked.

"The dweeb wanted me to know they'd gotten into town," she replied, putting her phone back down onto the night stand.

"Why'd you tell'em they'd be seein' me and Dad? And what plans?"

"I'm going shopping with Zoë, she's still trying to figure out what to get you," Elizabeth said, laying back down.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What're you gettin' me, Baby-girl?"

"I already got you something. Twice of something, actually."

In the early morning light, she could just make out the smirk on her boyfriend's face.

"You still owe me two more," he said. "I'm sure Zoë and Stephen won't mind if Mason spends some time with them."

"Damian, it's almost five in the morning," she said, "don't wake them up to baby sit because you're horny."

The young man frowned. "If you're a good boy, maybe I'll change my plans with your sister and _we_ can go to town instead."

"Well then, I better be on my best behavior, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, you better."

_****9:00 am...****_

"Zoë, I can't go into town with you today," Elizabeth said.

Zoë, stretched out on a lounge by the pool, didn't even look at the younger woman or open her eyes.

"You need a baby sitter?" she asked instead, having a good idea as to why their plans had changed.

"For a couple of hours, oh, and your dad's bringing my worthless ex home."

"I know, he told me as he was leaving the house to go and pick him up. Jeff declined the invite to stay out here."

"He's the smart one," Elizabeth said, turning to go back into the house.

"Have fun!" the older woman called.

"Thanks!"

As she walked back into the house, she smiled when she saw Michelle with Mason.

The dark haired baby was sitting on the edge of the table, the blonde keeping a protective arm around him as she helped him drink from a glass of orange juice.

"Look at you, my big boy," she said, walking over to the table. "Are you having breakfast with Michelle?"

Mason smiled and babbled at his mother, reaching out with one chubby hand.

Elizabeth leaned down and caught it, kissing his little fingers.

"Mama loves you, Mace," she said, still smiling.

"He knows that," the older woman, smiling as well. "I heard you're plans with Zoë have changed?"

"Yeah, I told Damian this morning we'd go into town and he could pick out a gift."

"Well, make sure you're using protection," Michelle said. "I don't think Mason wants to share you with a brother or sister any time soon."

"Does everyone in the house know why we're really going into town?"

"Mark doesn't know, Stephen and the kids don't know."

Elizabeth shook her head as she stood up.

"Whatever, we're always careful and afterwards, I really am taking him shopping," she said. "I over heard him telling Autumn he wants a new tattoo gun."

"She already got it for him, well I did and she put her name on the card."

"Okay then, plan B. He wants a new bike."

Michelle just smiled.

"Mark?"

"You know it, Sweetie."

For a moment Elizabeth was silent before she exclaimed,

"Oh! I know what I can get him!"

Mason jumped in surprise at his mothers out burst, but didn't cry, instead he just sat staring at her.

"Baby, mama will be back soon," she said, leaning down and kissing him on the forehead before looking at Michelle. "Tell Damian, when he comes around, that I had to run into town and not to kill Matt while I'm gone. In fact, it might be good to lock Matt in the basement until I get back."

"Elizabeth, we're not locking Matt in the basement."

The young woman shrugged.

"Worth a shot, anyways, tell Lizard I'll be back soon," she said, running from the kitchen.

Michelle looked at Mason when the front door slammed, then back towards the short hallway when the door opened again and she heard Elizabeth yelling,

"Forgot my purse!"

Followed by running footsteps going up the stairs then back down and the door slamming shut again.

"I wonder what you're mother has planned, little one," she said, looking at the baby again.

Mason only smiled and laughed.

_**A/N:**__ What does Elizabeth have planned? And what's Damian going to do when Mark gets back with Matt?_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Damian laid in bed, pretending to be asleep, and watched through slitted eyes as Elizabeth ran into their room, grabbed her purse and ran off again, thundering down the stairs.

_She's goin' out without me, _he thought, sitting up when he heard the front door slamming shut. _I wonder what she's up too._

Getting out of bed, he looked at the clock and saw it was only quarter to ten but he knew that his father would be back soon with their guest. _And I wanna be there to greet'em when they get back._

Smiling, he stood up and headed for the bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

Down the hall and around the corner, one of the bed room doors opened.

Autumn came stumbling out of her room, yawning and scratching her head as she headed for the stairs, looking back when she heard another door open, seeing Chasey come out of her room.

"Why was Elizabeth yelling?" the little girl asked.

"I don't know," the older girl replied. "She's weird, like Damian."

"Damian's not weird," Chasey said, glaring at her adopted sibling, stomping past Autumn and down the stairs.

_I forgot how much Chasey and Gracie worship Damian,_ she thought, following the ten year old.

The pair made their way to the kitchen, hearing voices and finding Michelle and Zoë at the table, Mason seated in his high chair between the two.

"Why was Elizabeth yelling, Mom?" Autumn asked.

"She had to run into town and forgot her purse," the older woman replied.

"It looks like Damian's going to have to wait for their trip into town," Zoë said, shaking her head.

"At least he'll be here when Mark gets back with Matt, which should be any time now."

"You do know Damian only asked for Matt to stay here so he could stare at him, right?"

"I know, but your father's going to do the same thing and so will you."

"No I won't, I'm not like them. If I have something to say that sorry piece of trash, I'll just say it to his face," the young woman said, standing up and looking at her sisters. "You girls going to help make breakfast?"

"I just got up," Autumn whined.

"So, let's get to work. We've got company coming and I want to look like a good person."

Chasey smiled as she went to help her sister while Autumn looked at her mother.

"Don't look at me," Michelle said, holding up her hands. "I'm not in charge right now. I'm on maternity leave."

Zoë only grinned as she grabbed Autumn by the arm and drug the girl towards the stove.

_****Ten Minutes Later****_

The drive from Austin back to the Calaway house had been made in silence and Matt Hardy was glad when the big house came into view but his small bubble of hope vanished when he saw Damian standing on the front steps.

_I should've stayed with Jeff and Beth,_ he thought as Mark brought the truck to a stop.

"You gonna get out or sit here all day?" the older man asked.

"Call yer pit bull off and I'll get out," he said, looking at the man in the drivers said.

Mark looked past him to Damian, who had moved from the steps to the ground, and motioned for the young man to back off.

Doing as he was told, which surprised Matt, the young man moved back up onto the front steps, tattooed arms crossed over his chest as he watched the elder Hardy leave the vehicle.

"Where's Elizabeth?" he asked, looking around.

"Don't know," Damian replied, shrugging. "She took off about twenty minutes ago. We were supposed to head into town but it looks like that plan has changed."

"And Mason?"

"In the house, with the girls," the young man replied, looking at his father when Mark rounded the truck. "Get yer shit and I'll show ya to yer room."

Looking between the two bigger men, Matt did as Damian said, grabbing his suit case and a duffel bag from the bed of the truck and followed the younger Calaway into the house while the elder brought up the rear.

Stephen was coming down the stairs, two younger men following him, and stopped midway down.

"Matthew," he said, giving the older man a curt nod.

"Stephen," Matt replied. "How've you been?"

"Good, nice ta see ya," the Irishman said, then he continued on his way, the boys following him, both giving him the evil eye.

_It's not too late for me to head back to town. Even if I have to walk,_ the North Carolinian thought, looking at Damian again when the young man said,

"This way."

He shouldered the duffel bag and picked up his suitcase, following Damian down the hallway that ran straight from the foyer towards the back of the house and around a corner.

"Here's your room," the young man said, pushing open the door he'd stopped in front of.

"You're gonna kill me, aren't you?" Matt asked, looking up at Damian.

"Elizabeth told me I've gotta be on my best behavior today," the young man replied, then he turned around and started walking away. "When yer settled, come to the livin' room. You can't miss it!"

Shaking his head, Matt walked into the room and looked around before putting his bags down on the bed.

He could get settled after he'd seen his son.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I still can't believe you invited him to Damian's party," Michelle said, shaking her head as she followed Damian, who was carrying Mason, and Zoë towards the living room, Mark, Stephen and the kids following her.

"Yeah, well, it was either that or send Mason to North Carolina," the young woman said, glancing back at her step-mother.

"At least with him here, we can control what goes on," Damian said, shifting his hold on Mason when the baby squirmed in his arms. "And if something goes wrong, we can run his ass outta town."

"But for now, play nice," Mark said as the family walked into the living room.

Matt, sitting on the far side of the room, stood up, wide eyed when he was faced with not only the entire Calaway family, but Stephen as well.

"Matt, thank you for coming," Zoë said, smiling but it was anything but sweet.

"Um, yer welcome, thanks for invitin' us," he replied, gaze shifting to Mason, who was playing with the silver chain Damian wore.

"The rules are simple," the young man said. "You are here to visit your son, and for my birthday. You are required to get me an awesome gift and to do nothing but spend time with your son. There is to be no talk of a certain whore..."

"Damian," Mark said warningly.

"...young woman, sorry and if you have to talk to her, go to your room and do it in private so as to not upset Elizabeth."

"Okay, I already heard all of that from Zoë," Matt said. "Can I see my son now?"

"I suppose," Damian said, but he didn't move any farther into the room, until his sister pushed him.

He glared at the young woman before crossing the room and letting Matt take the baby.

"Hey, Mace," he said, smiling.

For a moment, the baby just stared at his father, then slowly, recognition came to his little eyes.

He shirked in delight and head butted his father.

"Seriously, son, Mama, Uncle Jeff and Grandpapa get hugs, and all I get is head butts," Matt said, shaking his head, but he was still smiling.

"I get hugs," Damian said, smirking.

The older man looked at him, frowning, but his attention returned to his son when Mason tried to grab his hair.

"Is your room okay, Matt?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, it's great," he replied, nodding. "How're you doin', Michelle?"

"Good," she said, then she put her left hand on Zoë's right shoulder and her right hand on Mark's left arm.

"I need some help in the kitchen," she said, looking between the two before looking at the group behind them. "Stephen would you mind keeping an eye on the girls for us?"

The Irishman only nodded while Gunner nudged Thunder in the ribs.

"C'mon, man, let's get that work on your car done," he said.

The younger boy nodded, the two walking towards the front door while Stephen herded Chasey and Gracie towards the back of the house.

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need us," Michelle said.

Damian only nodded, his gaze still locked onto Matt and Mason.

That's how Elizabeth found them when she walked into the house twenty minutes later.

"Hey, guys, what's goin' on?" she asked, quickly tucking the small bag she'd been carrying into her purse when Damian looked back at her.

"We're visiting," he replied, looking at Matt again.

The older man was sitting on the far side of the room, Mason playing on the floor in front of him.

"Matthew," the young woman said, giving her ex-husband a curt nod.

"Elizabeth," he replied. "How're you doin'?"

"Fine," she said, then an awkward silence fell over the trio, save for Mason's soft muttering as he played.

"So, Damian, I hear yer gettin' a shot at Punk's belt," Matt after a few minutes of silence.

"I am."

"Cool, cool. How's Randy doin'?"

"He's fine and he'll be here tomorrow," Elizabeth said.

"That's good. How's Quinn doin'? Jeff was talkin' about him the other day."

"He's fine. He'll be here tomorrow too."

Matt nodded.

"Cool. I can only imagine the trouble those two are going to cause when they get together."

"If Johnny will let Quinn off his leash," Damian said.

"That reminds me, did Zoë tell you there won't be any booze at this party?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" both men asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a dry party," the young woman said, looking between the two.

"Why don't I get any booze at _**MY**_ birthday party?" Damian asked.

"Do you want to be chasing a naked Quinn around the property?"

"No."

"And there's other reasons," Elizabeth said, gaze sliding to Matt.

The older man looked away, focusing his attention on Mason when the baby grabbed his pant leg and pulled himself to his feet.

"Hmm, right. I'll call the guys, let'em know what's going on," Damian said, then he turned and left the room, leaving Matt and Elizabeth alone.

For a moment, they stared at one another before the young woman turned and left as well, leaving the North Carolinian alone with their son.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

_****Later That Evening****_

"How come Dad and Michelle don't have to go to dinner with us?"

"Damian, stop whining, and you know why they're not going with us."

"I'm not whinin'. I just wanna know why we're goin' to dinner with that spit-ball."

Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom to look at her boyfriend.

"Did you just call Matt _"spit-ball"_?" she asked.

The young man, standing in the middle of the room wearing only a pair of lose shorts, nodded.

"I did," he replied. "Because that's what he is. A spit-ball."

"Is Mark sure you weren't dropped on your head when you where a baby?"

"He says it never happened," Damian replied. "And don't change the subject. Why're we goin' out to eat with Matt anyways?"

"Because he asked us too, and he's paying. For everything," Elizabeth said. "Jeff's going to be there too with Beth and Ruby, so it's not like we're going to be alone with him."

"Zoë and Stephen ain't goin'."

"They've got plans already, so get dressed and be nice."

"What if I don't wanna be nice?"

"Then you'll sleep on the couch," the young woman said, going back into the bathroom. "Not put some clothes on so we can go."

"I ain't dressin' up."

"You don't have to, Lizard, just put on a decent shirt and shoes so we can leave."

"What about Mason?"

"What about him?"

"Are we takin' him?"

In the bathroom, Elizabeth sighed and hung her head before looking at her reflection in the mirror again.

"Yes, we're taking Mason, Damian," she replied. "Do you really think I would leave him here?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not that type of person, and you know. Just because I hate his father doesn't mean I'm going to deny Matt the right to see our son. Now stop asking me stupid questions and get ready to go, or I will leave you here."

In the bedroom, Damian stood staring at the bathroom, wide eyed.

"Like hell I'm lettin' you leave with that spit-ball," he said, marching across the room to his closet and jerking the door open to get a shirt.

_****One Hour Later****_

"That boy is growin' like a weed," Jeff Hardy said, smiling as he first hugged Elizabeth then shook Damian's hand before taking his nephew from the young man.

Mason smiled and laughed. "He walkin' yet?"

"Running," Damian said. "We can't put'em down or else he takes off."

"Ruby was the same way," Beth said, smiling at the little blonde headed girl sitting next to her.

Ruby Ann Hardy smiled brightly when she saw Elizabeth, and started struggling to get out of her seat.

"There's my favorite girl," the young woman said, walking around the table to pick the little girl up and hugging her. "How're you, baby?"

"Good," Ruby replied, then she looked past her aunt to see Damian and shrank back slightly when he smiled at her.

"Hey, Ruby-doll," he said.

The little girl waved back shyly.

"So, where's Matt?" Jeff asked when he didn't see his brother.

"Parking the car," Damian replied, watching his girlfriend put her niece back into her booster seat, as he sat down. "So, I hear he's payin' for everything?"

The older man nodded, knowing what the young man had planned.

"Yeah, he said he was anyways," he replied.

"I said I was doin' what?" Matt asked, walking up to the groups table.

"Paying for everything," Elizabeth replied as she sat down next to Damian while Jeff nodded his thanks to the hostess who had brought over a high chair for Mason.

Matt looked at Damian, who was smiling evilly at him as he sat down across the table from him.

"So," the young man said as he picked up his menu and opened it. "What's the most expensive thing in this place?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Damian, I think you're done," Elizabeth said, looking at her boyfriend, who was working on his third dessert.

The young man looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You're done," she repeated.

"No I'm not."

"Damian, you've had two sundaes and now cake," she said. "You're done."

Without a word, he pushed the half eaten piece of cake away and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," he replied as he walked away from the table.

"Excuse us," Elizabeth said, standing as well and following the young man.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise," Matt said, not looking up from feeding Mason a bite of dinner roll.

"Shut up, Matt," Jeff said, glaring at his brother.

Mean while, Elizabeth had caught up with Damian outside.

"If you're thinking about pissing on Matt's car, don't do it," she said.

The young man turned to look at her, frowning. "Don't give me that look, Damian Marcus."

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Because what you're doing is wrong," she replied. "I know you don't like Matt, I don't like him, but you shouldn't be taking advantage of his hospitality."

"What should I be doin' then, Elizabeth?"

"Showing Matt that you can be a nice guy, it'll confuse the hell out of him, Damian," she replied. "If you keep acting like this, he can take me to court and challenge me for custody of Mason by claiming I'm putting my son in a bad environment."

Damian's frown deepened.

"He can't do that," he said, shaking his head.

"He can try, and I know how much you love Mace. So if you won't behave yourself for me, do it for Mason."

"Lizzy, you know I would do anything for you and Mason, but how can I be nice to that son of a bitch in there? Especially after what he did to you two?"

"I know how you feel, Baby, I'm still mad at him too, but for the sake of Mason, be nice."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Now let's go back inside and finish our visit."

"I'm finishin' that cake, Baby-girl," Damian said as he put his right arm around the young woman's shoulders as they walked back into the restaurant.

"I know you will, Honey," she said, shaking her head. "But be nice to Matt while you're doing it."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Twenty**

_****Sunday August 5th...2012...10:30 am****_

"Okay, so Quinn and Johnny are going to be here in half an hour," Elizabeth said, looking at the piece of paper she was holding, before looking at Zoë. "And Randy's going to be here sometime this evening."

"What about Joey and Glenn?" the shorter woman asked.

"Glenn said he'll be here Monday and Joey's..."

_"Hey, ya'll, I'm here!"_

"Right there."

The two young women looked at one another before heading for the front of the house.

The tall North Carolinian was standing in the foyer, the front doors open behind him, looking around.

"So this is the new Casa de la Calaway?" he asked, looking at the two women when he saw them.

"Uh, yeah, it is," Zoë said. "Don't you know how to knock or ring the doorbell?"

Joey held up his left hand.

It was in a black cast.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Broke my wrist durin' a match."

"How?"

"I fell offa the stage during a match against Bennett the other day," he replied. "I went to clothesline'em, he moved and whoop! Off the stage I went."

"Did you really go _"whoop"_?" Zoë asked.

"No, I yelled the F-word on the way down, so did Stuart."

"How'd you get down here then?"

"Drove. I don't own a stick, so I was able to drive. So, where's the birthday boy?"

"Went into town with Mark," Elizabeth said. "They should be back soon."

"Cool. So, ya'll gotta room for me or am I sleepin' in the garage?" Joey asked, looking between the two.

"Elizabeth, could you take him to his room? I've gotta finish finalizing the menu with the cater," Zoë asked, looking at the taller woman.

"Sure, I've got to check on Mason anyways."

"I thought he was with Matt?"

"He was, but it's nap time and Matt had to take a call."

"Matt? Matt_ "I swept my family aside for a whore"_ Hardy is here?" Joey asked, looking between the two.

"Yeah, he is and no, you can't touch him," Elizabeth said. "I already gave Damian, Johnny, Quinn, and Randy the same speech."

"Why is he here?"

"Because I needed a few more people to get the discount on the food, that's why," Zoësaid, then she turned around and walked away.

"She invited that son of a bitch to get a discount?" Joey asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"Yeah, she did," she replied, nodding, then she gestured for Joey to follow her up the stairs. "C'mon, I'll show you to your room."

Looking around, Joey picked up his bag and followed her.

"So where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"You know who."

Elizabeth sighed as they turned right down the hallway.

"He's in his room, down stairs," she replied. "Damian told him that if _**She **_called, he had to take it in his room so I wouldn't be upset."

"He shouldn't be here period," Joey said as they came to a stop outside of a closed door.

"Yeah, well, Zoë invited Jeff and his family too, so Quinn could see'em, and thought it would be good if Matt came too so he could see Mason," Elizabeth said, then she gestured to the door. "Here's your room, and just so you know, Zoë and Stephens room is next door, so if you hear anything weird, you know what's going on."

"Oh, wow, thanks, Lizzy."

"Hey, you could be in the room next to Quinn and Johnny."

"I brought my iPod," Joey said, opening the door.

"If you need anything, Damian's room's at the end of the hall," Elizabeth said, then she walked away while Joey walked into his room to get settled.

_**Filler chapter...**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Twenty One**

_****Sunday August 5th...2:00 pm****_

"You said he was gonna be here, Lizzy, and I haven't seen'em yet."

"Quinn, he'll be here, okay?"

"What's he whining about now?"

Elizabeth looked up to see Damian, with Chasey on his back and Gracie hanging from his right arm, come staggering out of the house.

"He's upset that Jeff's not here yet."

"I'm not upset, just impatient," the tall blonde replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jeff's gonna be here, Quinn," Matt, sitting on the grass where Mason played, said.

"Was I talking to you, worm?" the younger man asked, glaring at him.

"Quinn," Elizabeth said warningly.

"He's still grumpy," Johnny said, putting his right arm around his husbands waist.

"I'm not grumpy," Quinn said. "I just wanna see my friend, that's all."

"And he'll be here when he gets here," Damian said, putting his sisters down.

The two immediately ran to Joey, who was sitting on the other side of the deck.

"Hi, Joey!"

"Hey, Munchkins," he said, smiling and hugging the two.

"What happened to your hand?" Chasey asked, looking at the young man's arm.

"I got hurt at work," he replied. "You guys wanna sign it?"

The girls nodded eagerly, both reaching for the pen he pulled from his pocket, frowning when he held it out of reach. "One at a time, girls."

Damian smiled as he watched his sisters and friend before looking at the group sitting around him.

"Where's your dad and Michelle?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, nor do I wanna know," the young man replied, shaking his head, then he looked back when he heard Stephen saying,

"Look who's here."

The big Irishman came out of the house followed by a tattooed, dark haired man, and at his side was a petite brunette woman holding a blonde haired little girl.

Quinn stood up and crossed the deck to where the older man stood, the two looking one another over.

"Quinn."

"Jeff."

For another moment the two stared at each other before the younger man grabbed the elder in a bear hug, the two laughing.

"Don't you know how to pick up a phone?" Quinn asked, putting his friend down.

"I could ask you the same thing, Quinny," Jeff replied, keeping his left arm around the young man's shoulders and looking at his wife. "You remember Beth and Ruby?"

"How could I forget them?" the tall blonde asked, smiling. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Beth, Lady Ruby."

"It's nice to see you too, Quinn," Beth replied, smiling at the young man.

"Brooks, how's it goin'?" Jeff asked, looking at Johnny.

"Brooks-O'Dell," the younger man said, smirking when the older man's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, you should've called or emailed me more often," Quinn said, smiling when Jeff looked at him.

"You could've told me," he said.

"I've been busy."

"Yeah, gettin' your ass kicked," Damian said as he sat down next to Elizabeth.

Jeff gave Quinn a curious look.

"I'm still at the bottom of the barrel," the younger man replied.

"But he's getting better," Johnny said before anyone else could say anything. "Last week, he had a match against Phil and almost won."

"Until he sucker punched me when the ref turned his back, but yeah, I almost won."

"That's cool, so what'd ya'll get me for my birthday?" Damian asked, bringing everyone's attention to him.

From the ground, everyone heard Matt scoff while Stephen, Joey, and the girls merely shook their heads.

"Damian," Elizabeth said, "you're going to be twenty five, not five."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm just curios," he replied, shrugging.

"We where supposed to get you somethin'?" Jeff asked, looking at the younger man.

"You guys being here is a gift enough," Elizabeth said, glancing at her boyfriend. "Right, Damian?"

The young man shrugged.

"Whatever," he said, then he stood up and left the deck, walking to where Matt was playing with Mason.

Everyone watched as the young man approached the elder, calmly picked up the baby and walked away, but no one made a move stop him.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_****10:00 pm****_

"What was up with you taking Mason from Matt today?"

Damian, standing at the sink, looked towards the shower where Elizabeth was and for a moment was distracted by the sight before him.

"Hey, dude, eyes up here," she said when she saw him staring.

"Sorry, Baby-girl," he said, then he moved to towards the shower, dropping his shorts as he did and slid open the glass door.

"Why'd you take Mason from Matt today?" she asked again, scooting around him to let him use the water.

The young man shrugged wiping water from his face. "That's not a good answer, Lizard."

"I know," he replied, grabbing her and pushing her back under the spray.

"Damian, what're you doing?" she asked when he turned her around so her back was to him.

"Can't I do somethin' nice for ya?" he asked, reaching around her to grab the bottle of lavender scented shampoo sitting on the little shelf.

"Only when you want to distract me from getting after you," she said, trying to look back at him but he turned her back around. "Like why you took Mason from his father this afternoon."

"I don't know why I did it, Lizzy, okay," he said, squirting some shampoo into his hand. "I was havin' an off day."

"You are an off day, Damian," the young woman said, forcing herself not to sigh in pleasure when she felt her lover begin to gently massage the sweet smelling soap into her hair.

"You know that ain't true, Baby-girl," he said as he continued to work the soap into Elizabeth's hair, being careful not to tangle the tresses he loved.

"Mmm-hmmm, if you say so, honey. Now tell me why you took Mason from Matt."

"You ain't gonna drop that, are you?"

"Nope."

Behind her, she heard Damian sigh before he said,

"Turn around and close your eyes."

Doing as she was told, the young woman turned and felt her head being tipped back. "I took Mace from Spit-wad 'cause I was afraid he'd hurt him."

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"You know why, Elizabeth," he replied as he rinsed the soap from her hair.

The young woman sighed.

"Damian, he's been clean for almost a year," she said, opening her eyes. "And you know he would sooner hurt himself then do anything that might endanger Mason."

"I still don't trust him, Lizzy."

"I don't either, but I have a reason to not have much trust in Matt anymore, you don't."

"He hurt you, Elizabeth," the young man said, pulling her into his arms. "That gives me plenty of reason to not trust him."

"I know, baby," she said, putting her arms around him and kissing his chest, over his heart. "But if the fuck nut hadn't done what he did, would I be here right now?"

"No."

"Then stop worrying about Matt and let me deal with him, okay?"

"Fine."

"Thank you, now let's get out of here, the water's getting cold."

"Yeah, I don't want Dad yellin' at me for the hot water bein' gone."

"You do take long showers, baby," Elizabeth said as he reached around her to turn the water off.

"I do not," he said, stepping away from her as she slid the door open and stepped out, grabbing her towel.

"Baby, you take longer getting ready then I do."

The young man snorted, reaching out to try and take his the towel his lover was wrapped up in but she danced out of his reach.

"Get your own," she said as she turned and left the bathroom.

Shrugging, Damian stepped out of the shower and still dripping wet, headed into the bedroom.

"Dude, do not get on this bed," Elizabeth, toweling her hair dry, said without looking up.

"Then give me the towel," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, take it," she said, tossing it to him as she stood up and crossed the room to the dresser, picking up her hair brush.

"Oh, I wanna do that," Damian said, dropping the towel.

"Okay, but put your pants on first."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not in the mood to fool around tonight."

"Fine," he said, turning back towards the bathroom but he stopped when Elizabeth said,

"Take the towel and hang it up."

Sighing, the young man did as he was told and picked up the towel before heading into the bathroom to retrieve his shorts.

When he came back into the bed room, Elizabeth was sitting on the bed, the TV was on and she was flipping through the channels.

"Why is there nothing good on Sunday nights?" she asked when he sat down behind her.

"I don't know, Baby-girl," he replied, taking the hair brush from her and started to gently work it through her hair. "Maybe because it is Sunday."

"Good point. I should check on Matt and Mason before I go to bed."

"Lizzy, they're fine."

"You're only saying that because you want to do it, Lizard," Elizabeth said, trying to look back but Damian gently turned her head back towards the TV again.

"Yeah, and what's your point?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. If you want to check on them, be my guest. I'll just stay up here out of harms way."

"Good girl."

"Damian, you're just going to make sure Mason's got everything he needs down there and that Matt knows where we put the extra stuff. You're not going to threaten his life."

"Ruin my fun," the young man grumbled as he tossed the hair brush aside. "Done."

"I'm not trying to ruin anyone's fun, I'm keeping your father from killing you for killing someone in his house."

For a moment Damian was quiet, then he shrugged and stood up.

"Good point," he said as he headed for the door. "I'll be back."

"Remember what I said, Damian."

The young man just waved over his shoulder as he left the room.

_**A/N: Up next, Matt and Damian have an evening talk and someone gets a sunburn the next day!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Matt was laying in bed, Mason asleep on his chest, not really watching the movie he'd found on TV when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"It's open," he said, loud enough for the person on the other side to hear but not loud enough to wake his son.

When the door opened, he wasn't surprised to see Damian standing there. "What do you want?"

"I just came to make sure ya'll are comfortable and that Mason's got what he needs."

"We're good, thanks," Matt said.

"Lizzy wanted to know if you knew where we kept the extra stuff for Mace?"

"I know, she showed me earlier."

"Good, good," Damian said, nodding.

An awkward silence fell over the two men as they stared at each other before the younger broke it.

"So, is the room okay?"

"The room's fine," Matt replied, sitting up a little and patting Mason's back when the baby snorted in his sleep. "I know why yer really here, Damian."

The younger man smirked but remained silent. "You told Lizzy you'd come down here, make sure me and Mace where comfortable, play the good host, but yer really here to tell me that if I do anything to upset her, you'll kill me, right?"

"Looks like yer new found sobriety has given you psychic powers too, along with an ego bigger then this state, but yeah, that's why I came down here," Damian said. "Elizabeth's happiness is what keeps me happy..."

"I thought it was that life time supply of candy bars you won two years ago."

"That too, but Lizzy's happiness comes first and will always come first," the young man said. "You hurt her, Hardy, you hurt her bad and while she pretends everything's cool, I can see she's still hurtin'. Especially when she sees you."

Matt remained quiet, staring at the younger man. "We both know that Lizzy was only with you because she'd been crushin' on you since she was a little girl and you where only with her 'cause of the Orton name."

"Like you?" the older man asked quietly, absently stroking Mason's hair.

"I don't need her family name, I've got my own," Damian said, shaking his head.

The North Carolinian was going to say something, but Autumn peeking around the door frame cut off his comment.

"Lizard?" she asked, looking up at her brother.

"What's up, Girly?" he asked in return, looking at the teenager.

"Zoë wants to know if you and Elizabeth are going to come and watch the movie with us," she replied.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "We wanna spend the rest of the evenin' alone."

"Okay, how about you?" the girl asked, looking at the man on the bed.

"No thanks, me and Mace are good here," he replied.

"Your loss," Autumn said, shrugging then she looked at Damian again. "And Dad wants quiet in the house tonight."

"Why're you tellin' me?" he asked.

"I'm telling everyone. Mom's not feeling good and Dad wants quiet so she can get some sleep. So for the sake of your life, be quiet."

"Fine. I'll let Lizzy know," he said, then he looked at Matt again. "And be up and ready to rumble early tomorrow."

"Why?" the older man asked.

"I always have a pre-birthday football game with my friends and we're gonna have plenty of people tomorrow to pull it off. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, sure, fun," Matt said, not liking the smile on Damian's face.

While it looked innocent and fun, he read it as,

_"I am going to put your ass in the ground."_

"Alright then, see you in the mornin'," the younger man said, still smiling as he turned and left the room, pulling the door shut.

Sighing, Matt looked at his still sleeping son.

"Mason, what does Mama see in that doofus?"

The baby's reply was a sigh as he snuggled closer to his father.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

_****Monday August 6th 2012...7:30 am****_

"Don't eat too much, I don't want my team pukin' on the field of victory."

"Damian, we're gonna be in the back yard," Gunner said, watching his brother pacing the kitchen. "And what team? It's me, you, Thunder, Stephen and Joey."

"Yeah, my team and we're going to kick Team Quinn's asses."

"Is that what you think, Mr. Calaway?"

Both Gunner and Damian looked towards the kitchen door to see Quinn walk into the room.

"I know it's gonna happen, Mr. O'Dell," Damian said. "I've got both speed and power on my side."

"I've got Randy and he still doesn't really like you, neither does Matt," the tall blonde said. "I didn't want him on my team, but Johnny told me to be nice. So I have the advantage of hate on my side."

"Hate? Quinn, that's cheating."

"No, it's called..._VICTORY_!" Quinn shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Dude, shut up," Damian and Gunner hissed, eyes wide.

The blonde's face turned pink.

"Sorry," he said more quietly. "I forgot where I was for a moment, but my team's still going to win."

"If you say so, Quinny," Damian said, smirking as he walked past his friend and patted him on the back. "If you say so."

"I should be worried, shouldn't I?" Quinn asked, looking at Gunner.

The nineteen year old just went back to his bowl of cereal, leaving his brothers friend to wonder about Damian's words.

******_**8:30 am****_

"Don't forget to put on plenty of sun screen," Zoësaid, following Stephen around their room.

"Féileacán, I'll be fine," he said, looking back at her. "We're not startin' the game until after breakfast."

"Oh, yeah, don't eat too much. We don't want you gettin' sick on the field."

"Whatever ya say, Féileacán."

"You should probably get together with Damian, Gunner, Thunder and Joey to go over your game plan," the young woman said, following him out of the bedroom and down the hall.

As they approached the top of the stairs, Matt carrying Mason appeared.

"Mornin'," he said, nodding to the couple.

"Good mornin'," Stephen said.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence between the three before Matt made his way past the Farrelly's and down the hall to Damian and Elizabeth's room.

"C'mon, let's see what yer brother's up too," the Irishman said, leading his wife down the stairs so she wouldn't stand and stare at Matt.

"Yeah, like if he's left any food for the rest of us," she said as they made their way down the stairs.

"There's food," Autumn said as she came out of her room, stumbling down the stairs behind the older couple.

"You sure, Girly?" the older woman asked, looking back at her sister.

"Yep. Dad made sure to buy extra food for the week," the seventeen year old replied, then she looked between the two. "How come Damian won't let us play football?"

"Because it's his thing and it's just something we don't argue with him about."

"And he's spoiled," Stephen added.

"That too. Anyways, we're the cheer squad and medics, 'cause it's gonna get ugly."

"How so?"

"Because the last time I let Princess play, she broke Joey's nose and gave Gunner a concussion," Damian said, coming out of the living room.

Stephen and Autumn looked at Zoë, who was looking for all the world like she hadn't done anything wrong.

"What?" she asked, looking between the two.

"Nothing," her brother said, shaking his head. "Why was Spit-ball headed up stairs?"

"Looked like he was takin' Mason to Elizabeth," Stephen replied.

"He went in my room?!"

"Damian, stop yellin'," Mark said, coming down the stairs.

"Sorry," the young man said, "but that...that asshole's in my room."

"I didn't go in your room, ya big baby," Matt said, as he came down the stairs. "Elizabeth came to the door, took Mason and said if I valued my life, I'd leave and come back down here."

"And she was right. If I catch you near my room again, they won't be findin' yer body."

"Is that a threat, Damian?" the older man asked.

The younger man only smiled as he turned around and walked away.

"So, football game," Zoë said, looking around. "If Randy and Jeff don't show up, me and Autumn get to play? Right?"

No one said anything, they just went their separate ways, even Stephen, leaving Zoë alone.

Shrugging, the young woman headed for the kitchen to see what was for breakfast.

_**A/N:**__ If this sucks, I apologize. On top of writers block, I had the flu, so I wanted to do nothing but sleep. Anyways, the game is next (I hope)._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

_**A/N: I apologize now for my lack of football knowledge. I only know from what little bit I watch now and then during football season.**_

**Chapter Twenty Five**

_****Monday August 6th...2012...11:30 am****_

"Alright, the rules are simple. The team with the most points wins, and the losers have to listen to the winners brag," Damian said, looking amongst the nine men standing around him.

"Like last year?" Gunner asked.

"Yes, like last year and like last year, Team Lizard will be victorious."

"Only if you've got Zoë playin' on your team," Quinn said. "I'm hopin' this year she ain't."

"No, she's on the sidelines this time," Damian said, looking back to where everyone else sat on the _"side lines"_ waiting for the game to start.

"Unless one of you guys gets hurt, then I'm in!" Zoë called.

"No, yer not!" Stephen yelled back.

"Sunscreen!"

Everyone looked at the Irishman.

"I'm wearin' it, Zoë!"

"Dude, why're you two yellin'?" Jeff asked. "She's, like, six feet away."

"That's just the way she is," Damian said, shaking his head. "Anyways, the rest of the rules. We play four fifteen minute quarters. At half time, there will be refreshments provided by Quinn, Chasey and Gracie."

Johnny looked at his husband.

"You made half time snacks?" he asked.

"Yes, we made cookies and juice," the younger man replied.

"What kind of juice?" Jeff asked.

"Really?" Matt asked, looking at his brother.

"What?"

"Can we focus on the game here?" Damian asked, looking around. "And it's a special fruit punch we make for special occasions. We ready to play?"

The nine men nodded. "Good. Let's do this!"

On the side lines, Elizabeth shook her head and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked, looking at the younger woman.

"I have the feeling someone's going to get hurt," she replied.

"It's just a fun game between friends," Beth said, watching Quinn snap the ball to Jeff.

Michelle, Mark and Zoë looked at one another before the young woman started to laugh while the older couple returned their attention to the game. "Right? It's just fun between friends?"

"Yeah, fun between friends," Zoë said when she'd stopped laughing. "There is nothing _"fun"_ about this. It's Damian's game and he'll do anything and everything to make sure he wins it."

"Anything?" the older woman asked.

"Anything short of biting."

"Well, Randy bites back," Elizabeth said, glancing at Mason when the little boy babbled and tugged on her hand, squirming in her lap. "What's wrong, Baby?"

Mason whined again and continued to squirm. "Alright, hold on and I'll put you down."

Setting her son on the ground, Elizabeth watched him wobble for a moment on his feet before he toddled past Beth, Zoë, and Michelle and around Chasey and Gracie who where sitting on the grass, to Mark.

Without taking his eyes from the game, the older man reached down and picked the boy up, settling him on his lap.

If he noticed the women, and two little girls, smiling at him, he ignored them.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

_**A/N: I apologize now for my lack of football knowledge. I only know from what little bit I watch now and then during football season.**_

_**A/N2: My condolences go to the family of William "Paul Bearer" Moody, as he passed away yesterday. May he Rest In Peace.**_

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"Is Stephen looking pink?" Zoë asked, looking at Michelle.

"I can't tell from here," the older woman replied, shaking her head. "But I know two little girls who are."

"We're fine," Chasey said, not looking at her step-mother, her attention focused on the football game before them, grinning when Damian tackled Randy, knocking the ball from the older mans hands.

"That was an illegal tackle!" Matt called, pointing at Damian.

"No it wasn't," the younger man said, still sitting on Randy's back.

"Yeah, it was, you grabbed his shirt and threw'em down!"

"I didn't throw anyone down, you inbred asshole!" the younger man said, standing up and stalking towards Matt.

"Autumn, take the kids in the house," Mark said, picking Mason up and handing him off to the girl sitting next to him.

Without argument, she rounded up Gracie, Chasey and Ruby, herding the little girls towards the house while Mark stood up and headed for the impending fight.

"We've only been playin' for ten minutes and yer cheatin' already!" Matt yelled, shoving Damian back a few steps.

The younger man's reply was to grab the elder by the front of his shirt and lift him off the ground a few inches.

"Damian."

The younger mans gaze slid to the right, seeing his father walking towards him but he didn't put Matt down.

"Damian Marcus, put him down."

When Damian still didn't release Matt, Stephen, Quinn and Jeff moved closer to help if needed.

"Put him down, Damian," Mark said again.

Looking at his lover's ex again, Damian dropped him. "Now, finish your game and do it legally."

"Whatever," the younger Calaway said, glaring at the man sitting on the ground before he turned and walked away.

The elder stood looking amongst the younger men.

"Alright, ya'll are gonna play this game and you're gonna play it without cheating," he said, giving Damian a pointed look. "Hardy?"

"What?" three voices asked.

"Joey."

"Yes sir?" the blue, green, black and yellow haired young man asked.

"How're you playin' with a busted hand?" Mark asked.

"Not well, but I'm tryin', sir."

"Sit this out."

"Dad, what're you doin'?" Damian asked, watching his friend walking away. "I need him!"

"He's hurt, Lizard. He's gotta broken hand."

"If you lose a player, that means you forfeit," Quinn said, smirking.

"No, no we don't," the bigger man said. "We've gotta back up."

The blondes eyes went wide.

"No way, man," he said.

Damian merely smiled.

_"ZOË!"_

The young woman was up and running across the yard, an evil gleam in her eyes as she looked the other team over.

"You want us to play with a girl?" Randy asked.

"You gotta problem with that?" the young woman asked, glaring up at him before turning the look to her husband. "You're getting a sun burn, Stephen."

"Zoë, I'm fine," the Irishman said, then he looked at his brother in-law. "Ya really want her playin' wit us?"

"The Princess can take care of herself," Damian said. "It's them I'm worried about."

"Zoë, don't hurt anyone!" Michelle called.

"I won't!" the young woman replied, but her gaze remained on the five men staring at her. "Let's play, boys."

"You heard the lady," Mark said as he walked away.

"What if we hurt her?" Jeff asked, eying the little brunette woman.

"You should be asking _"What if she hurts us?"_," Quinn said, shaking his head as he turned around and walked past his friend.

Giving the evilly smiling Calaway siblings one final look, Jeff turned and followed after Quinn, wondering if what the younger man had meant by his comment about Zoë.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

_**A/N: I apologize now for my lack of football knowledge. I only know from what little bit I watch now and then during football season.**_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"Aren't you worried she's going to get hurt?" Beth asked, looking at Mark, who was once again holding Mason.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "She's been playin' ball with the boys since she was seven, eight years old. It's the boys I'm worried about."

"Last year she broke Joey's nose and gave Gunner a concussion," Michelle said. "After that, we decided she shouldn't play anymore. What made you change your mind, honey?"

"Joey's hurt, shouldn't be playin' with a broken hand or wrist, whatever the hell's wrong with him," Mark said, looking at Mason when the little boy babbled something before looking at the game again.

"Yeah, sure," Elizabeth said. "Because you care so much for Joey."

"I do."

"Whatever you say, baby," Michelle said, reaching over and patting her husband on the arm.

"How come we can't play, Dad?" Chasey asked, looking up at her father.

"You can, if you want," he replied. "Ask Lizard next time."

"I will," the girl said, looking back towards the game when Zoë shrieked, tackling Johnny.

The young man laid on the ground, gasping for air.

"Time out!" Quinn shouted.

"Princess, we told ya not to hurt anyone," Damian said, looking at his sister.

"He's fine," she said, waving it off. "Stephen, put on some more sun screen. You're turning really pink, baby."

"I'm fine, Féileacán," he said.

"Fine, but when it hurts to move and we can use you for a reflective device..."

"We could do that already, without the sun burn."

"Shut up, Damian."

"I'm just sayin' we could."

"And I told you to shut up, anyways, just go and put more sun screen on," the young woman said, pushing her husband towards the side lines.

Shaking his head, the Irishman did as he was told while everyone else turned their attention back to Johnny.

"You alright?" Quinn asked, kneeling down next to his husband.

"I...I think...so," Johnny wheezed, wincing as Jeff and Randy helped him sit up.

"C'mon, you pansy, get up and let's play!" Zoë yelled as she walked away, picking the football up as she passed by it.

"You heard the lady, get up," Damian said as he walked by. "We've still got five minutes left the quarter."

"Joey gets to sit out," Quinn said, glaring at his friends back. "Because he's hurt, so Johnny can too."

"You guys don't have a back up, so we'll win by forfeit," Thunder said.

"We've gotta back up," Jeff said, smirking.

"Who?" Damian asked, turning around to look at the other men.

Randy smiled.

_"LIZZY!"_ he shouted.

Damian whipped around in time to see his girlfriend running towards them while Quinn helped Johnny towards the sidelines.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Helping out," she replied, smiling. "So no hard feelings if Team Quinn wins, right?"

"Yeah, sure, no hard feelings," the young man said, then he turned around and walked off.

"He's mad."

"You sure?" Jeff asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yeah, he's mad that I'm playing on Team Quinn," she replied, then she stared at Zoë who was staring back. "But it wouldn't be very fair if that little twit was the only girl playing, right?"

"Uh, yeah, it wouldn't be fair," Matt said, glancing at Randy.

The elder Orton only smiled.

_**A/N 2: **__I'm sorry if this seems to be dragging and sucks. I really don't know anything about football, so I might just have a recap of the game instead of actual play by play. _


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

_**A/N: I've decided to just skip the game and have a little recap by the victors in this chapter.**_

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

_****August 6th...6:30 pm****_

"So where's Elizabeth and Damian?" Matt, carrying Mason, asked as he walked up to the group sitting on the back deck.

"Lizard's up on his balcony," Mark said, gesturing towards the wrought iron railing above them.

"Because he's pouting!" Zoë yelled, looking up and grinning when her brother appeared, glaring down at the group.

"He's still mad he lost the game?" the elder Hardy asked, shifting his hold on his son when Mason squirmed.

"Yes, and Elizabeth's tryin' to talk to him but he's locked himself out side."

"I can hear you talkin' about me!" the younger Calaway shouted.

"I know," his father replied. "So you should grow up and talk to Elizabeth instead of actin' like a spoiled five year old!"

Damian disappeared from sight, but then his hand reappeared, middle finger extended before disappearing.

"Want me to climb up there and kick his ass?" Zoë asked, looking at her father.

"No," Mark replied, shaking his head. "You should go and check on Stephen, see how he's doin'."

"Yeah, I was going to do that anyways," the young woman said, standing up. "I'm just glad he's not throwing up anymore."

"He's going to be so sore," Joey said, shaking his head. "But at least now he's got some color."

"It's hard to tell where his hair ends and skin begins," Randy said, ignoring the glare Zoë gave him.

"Zoë, go and check on Stephen," Mark said, sensing his daughter was about to smack Randy.

The young woman just nodded, then turned and walked towards the house.

"So, what're we gonna do to celebrate out win?" Matt asked, looking at his team mates.

"I say we have a celebratory drink," Quinn said.

"Quinny, you know what happens when you drink," Jeff said. "I promised Johnny I would keep an eye on you."

"It's one drink, Jeff, I'll be fine," the younger man replied, smiling.

The Hardys exchanged looks while Joey and Randy shook their heads. "C'mon, guys, what's half a drink gonna hurt?"

_****Mean While****_

"Damian, unlock these damn doors before I break them!"

Damian ignored his girlfriend. the rattling doors behind him and the voices drifting up from below, instead staring at the evening sky before him.

"Damian! Open the doors!"

"Leave me alone, Elizabeth," he said, finally acknowledging that she was there.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until we talk about your little tantrum earlier, now unlock these doors or you're gonna have to explain to Michelle, and your old man, why the doors have been busted open!"

"Don't care."

"Fine, have it your way!"

Glancing back over his shoulder, Damian saw Elizabeth walking away from the doors and disappear from sight, then reappear with the stool from his drawing table.

His eyes went wide as he watched her lift the stool.

"Wait, wait!" he said, jumping up and scrambling for the doors.

The young woman smiled and put the stool down as Damian pulled a small key from his pocket and unlocked the doors, pulling them open.

"Thank you," she said, walking past him and onto the balcony. "Was that so hard?"

"Kind of," he replied, returning to his chair and focusing his gaze once again on the empty sky.

"Damian, you need to get over this," Elizabeth said, sitting down in the chair next to his. "It was just a game."

"It wasn't just a _"game"_, Elizabeth."

"Yes it was, Damian. It was a stupid foot ball game that my team happened to win."

He looked at her with a droll stare.

"You didn't have to scream _"Booyah! In your face, bitches!"_ while doing that stupid victory dance and pointing at me," he said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'm from a competitive family, you know that," she said. "I didn't mean it though, baby."

Damian grunted and looked away. "Fine, be this way. When you're ready to talk like an adult, I'll be with down stairs with Michelle."

"Whatever," he mumbled, seeing her stand up from the corner of his eye.

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head, before she walked away.

"Lizzy, wait," he said, standing up. "I'm sorry, Baby-girl. It's just..."

"Just what?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"It's just...that this is the first time my team's lost the game," he replied.

"And?"

"And what?" he asked.

"And why're you really upset?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

He stared at her for a moment before saying,

"And I was upset because you helped Quinn instead of me."

"You had your sister helping you, and she cracked two of Johnny's ribs."

"Yeah, I know," Damian said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm surprised Quinn didn't knock the shit out of her for that."

"He's a gentleman, and gentlemen don't hit ladies."

"Zoë ain't a lady, Lizzy, you know that."

"I know."

Elizabeth smiled as she took a step closer to her lover.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, reaching out and pulling her to him.

"And are you done sitting up brooding like some grumpy gargoyle?"

Damian was going to reply to her comment, but he was interrupted by Jeff yelling,

_"QUINN, PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!"_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

_"QUINN, PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!"_ Jeff shouted, chasing his naked friend around the pool and across the vast back yard.

_"NOOOO!"_ the young man shouted as he ran.

"What in the hell just happened here?" Mark asked, looking between Randy who was shaking his head and Joey, who was laughing.

"Quinn can't handle his booze," Randy replied. "When he drinks alcohol, even one drink, he gets _"hot"_ and gets the urge to get naked."

"Who let him drink?" Johnny asked, running outside and looking around.

"Jeff," Matt replied.

_"QUINN! QUINN COME BACK!"_

"Well he better catch him before he gets hurt," Johnny said, then he looked at the elder Hardy. "Or I'll kick your brothers ass so hard, _you'll _feel it."

"Hey, it's not my fault," the older man said. "We tried to talk him out of it, but you know Jeff can't say no to Quinn."

"Well he better learn. Quinn isn't supposed to drink, at all."

"He's tellin' the truth, man," Joey said. "They tried talkin' him out of drinkin', but Jeff decided half a drink wouldn't be too bad."

_"QUINN! QUINN, WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

"And if he loses Quinn, I'll kick both of your asses," Johnny said, then he turned around and went back into the house while Matt walked over to Randy.

"Take him," he said, giving his ex-brother in-law the baby.

"Why?" Randy asked as he took Mason.

"I've gotta help my brother," the older man said as he jogged off into the night, following the sound of his brother yelling.

As he disappeared from sight, Damian and Elizabeth came outside.

"What's going on?" the young man asked.

"Who let Quinn drink?" she asked, looking around.

"Jeff," Randy said, bouncing Mason in his lap. "Matt went to help him round up the dork."

Elizabeth looked between Mark and Damian.

"There aren't any bodies of water on the property, is there?" she asked.

"The fish pond," her boyfriend replied. "But it's like a mile back on the property."

"Farther," his father said, shaking his head. "Mile and a half. Doubt he could run that far."

"He can run it," the young woman said, shaking her head, then she look at her brother. "I just hope they catch him before someone get's hurt."

"He'll be fine," Damian said, then he looked around. "What'd ya'll get me for my birthday?"

Mark shook his head while Elizabeth, Randy, and Joey stared at the young man.

"You're going to be how old again?" the elder Orton asked, putting his nephew on the ground and watching the baby toddle across the deck to where Mark sat.

"Twenty five. What'd ya'll get me?"

"Isn't havin' us here enough?" Joey asked.

"No."

"If your mother was alive and saw how you're behavin', she'd throw a fit," Mark said.

The young man was going to reply to his fathers comment, but Autumn walking outside interrupted him.

"Mom said dinner's ready," she said. "And Uncle Glenn's here too."

"Great," Mark, holding Mason, said as he stood up, gaze still on his eldest son. "And don't you start houndin' Glenn about what he got you for your birthday."

"Buzzkill," Damian said, crossing his arms over his chest, ignoring Elizabeth when she smacked him across the belly.

"Mom said they're not going to wait for you guys to eat," Autumn said, turning around and heading back inside, Elizabeth following her, leaving the men alone.

"I'm goin' with the ladies," Joey said, standing up and heading into the house.

Randy didn't say anything as he walked past Damian, Mark following him while in the distance they could hear Matt yelling for Jeff.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**WARNING: **_**This chapter contains a spoiler for Dark Legacy. If you don't want to know what happens, don't continue reading this story.**_

**Chapter Thirty**

"We're glad you could make it, Glenn," Michelle said, looking at the man sitting on the other side of the dining room table.

"Yeah, well, when I kept getting email reminders from Damian, I knew there was no way I could miss this," the older man said. "It wouldn't have been long before he started calling me."

"What's with him being so tweakey about his birthday?" Autumn asked, sitting down next to her mother.

"He's not tweakey, kid," Glenn said. "He's spoiled. From his first birthday to now, Mark has thrown that kid the biggest party ever."

"Well this year Zoë's throwing the party," Michelle said. "But we keep telling Damian there's not going to be one."

"He knows ya'll are lyin'," the big man said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Never has Mark missed throwing Damian a party."

"Even when he was over seas?"

"Even when we did over seas tours, Mark would take Damian's birthday off to throw him a party."

"Wow," Autumn said. "I mean Mom and Dad threw me and Thunder cool parties, but nothing like Zoë's planning for Damian."

"And I think this year is going to be even crazier," Elizabeth said.

"There just won't be any alcohol," Joey said, walking into the room. "Ya made, it Dad. We thought you weren't gonna be here."

"Yeah, well, like I was tellin' Michelle, if I hadn't shown up, I'm sure Damian would've come after me."

"You know I would've too," Damian said, appearing behind Joey, grinning. "So, what're we eatin'?"

"The same thing you have on your birthday every year," Michelle replied. "Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits, and corn."

"Fresh corn?" the young man asked as he pulled out a chair for Elizabeth before sitting down next to her.

"Yes," Autumn said. "I was with Mrs. J when she bought everything."

"You are so picky, Lizard," Joey said, sitting down next to his father before looking around. "Joshua?"

Glenn shook his head.

"No," he replied.

Everyone in the room knew the hidden meaning behind Glenn's response.

A few short months earlier, in an attempt to prove that Joshua was wrong and that Glenn wasn't the father of the twins, the three had gone through a paternity test and in the end, everyone had been stunned to find out that their mother had been right all along.

Glenn had fathered the boys, and Joey had almost killed his brother a second time after Joshua had presented the older man with paper work for unclaimed child support and a petition to be made the soul beneficiary of his estate.

Now, they barely heard anything out of Joshua and he avoided them at work as much as he could, only speaking to them when absolutely necessary.

"Well, his loss," Damian said. "And more food for us."

"He's a vegan anyways," Joey said. "Freak of nature, thinks eatin' meat's wrong and a crime against nature."

"He said that?" Autumn asked.

"Not so much in words, but in the way he looks at any type of meat dish," the older man replied.

"Danny Bry used to do the same thing," Damian said, looking back as Randy and Mark walked into the room. "Now he eats chicken and fish, sometimes."

"And you eat everything in sight," Randy said, sitting down to his sisters right.

"I try," the younger man said, shrugging, watching his father put Mason in his high chair. "But I do have manners, Randy, and I'm goin' to be a good host and let ya'll have first crack at the food."

"After you say grace," Michelle said, smirking at the look on her step-sons face.

"Fine," he said, sighing. "Should we wait for Zoë and Stephen?"

"I'll go and see what they're going to do," Mark said, turning and leaving the room, walking past Johnny.

The Chicago native came up short when he saw the food on the table.

"Is there problem, Johnny?" Damian asked.

"Kind of," the older man replied. "I, uh, I don't wanna be rude, but I can't eat anything of that."

"Why not?" Autumn asked.

"I'm a pescetarian."

"A what?" Joey asked.

"A pescetarian. I eat fish, shell fish, eggs, dairy, fruit, and of course vegetables."

"There's corn," Damian said.

"Damian," Michelle said, glancing at her step-son before looking at Johnny again. "If there's something else you'd like, Johnny, don't be afraid to ask."

"Scrambled eggs would be nice," the young man said.

"On it," Autumn said, smiling as she stood up, leaving the dining room.

"I'm sorry about bein' such a pain in the ass," Johnny said, sitting down next to Joey.

"It's not a problem," Michelle said.

"I know what're you're dealin' with," Elizabeth said. "I've got so many food allergies, it's hard to eat out, or eat right."

"You do just fine, Baby-girl," Damian said.

"Unlike you, who eats everything in sight," she said, smiling fondly at her boyfriend.

"Not everything," Michelle said.

"What?" the young woman asked, looking at the other woman.

"There is one food Damian won't touch."

All eyes turned to the young man, who had started fixing his plate.

"What?" he asked, looking around.

"There's a food you won't eat?" Joey asked.

"Uh, yeah. Peanut butter."

"Peanut butter?" Johnny asked. "Are you allergic to it?"

"No, I just don't like it."

"Damian doesn't like peanut butter?" Randy asked. "There is a food he will not eat. I think Hell has finally frozen over."

"What's the big deal? I don't like peanut butter," the young man said, looking the other man.

"Is is because that's all your old man fed you when you'd go and stay with him when you where little?" Glenn asked.

"Partly, the other part is I just don't like it," Damian said. "I'm sure there's food out there that ya'll don't like, so what's the big deal?"

"Nothing, really, honey," Elizabeth said. "It's just kind of...surprising...to find out that there's a food you won't eat."

"And you're brother's afraid of spiders. End of conversation, it's time to eat and talk of other things."

"I'm not afraid of spiders," Randy said, glaring at the younger man.

"Yeah, you are," his sister said. "Damian, baby, pass the potatoes please?"

"Sure, Baby-girl," he said, handing her the large bowl. "Joey, scoot that corn my way, since you're a gimp with a useless arm."

Joey raised his left hand, flipping his friend off.

"You better be glad the girls ain't in here," the bigger man said. "Or I'd be kickin' your ass."

"Bring it, big boy," the North Carolinian said, smirking.

"Boys, if you're gonna fight, take it out back," Michelle said. "We'd like to eat dinner in peace."

"Fine, let's go," Damian said, pushing his chair back from the table and standing up, Joey mirroring him on the other side.

"Sit down," Glenn said, reaching up and grabbing the back of his sons shirt, jerking the younger man back down. "And act your damn age."

The multi-hued haired young man sat back down, glaring at Damian as he too sat down again, while at the head of the table Michelle just shook her head, hoping things went smoothly for the rest of the evening.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee, Zoë, Mason, and Astrid**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to Straightlife116**_

**Chapter Thirty One**

"You wanna try and eat something?"

Stephen shook his head.

Zoë frowned.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Aye. I just wanna lie here and die," her husband replied.

"I told you to put more sun screen on, but did you listen to me? Noooo, you just kept saying _"I'm fine"_ and now here you are, suffering because it hurts for anyone to touch you."

"Zoë, please, Love, just leave me alone," the Irishman said.

The young woman frowned, then looked towards the door when someone knocked on it.

"What?" she called.

The door opened and Mark looked into the room.

"Ya'll comin' down for dinner?" he asked.

"No," Stephen said.

"Yes," the young woman said, glancing at her husband. "I want you to get up and go down stairs, socialize."

"They'll make fun of me."

"Honey, they do it already."

"No one will say anything, Stephen," Mark said, staring at his son in-law. "But God damn, boy, you're almost as red as your hair."

"Dad..."

"Sorry, but at least it's out and over with," the older man said. "I'll make sure no one says anything, and if they do, you can hit'em, Princess."

"Really?" the young woman asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Dad," Zoë said.

"You're welcome, now hurry up and get down stairs 'cause there won't be any food left," the older man said. "I don't think Michelle and the girls can keep Lizard distracted much longer."

"We'll be down in a few minutes."

Mark nodded, then left, pulling the door shut behind him.

When they where alone again, Zoë looked at her husband.

"C'mon," she said, taking his right hand in both of hers and tugging on it. "Get up."

"I donna wanna go," he said as he sat up.

"I know you don't, but it would make me feel better knowing I can keep an eye on you, and if you don't want to eat, you don't have too."

"Twenty minutes, then I'm comin' back up here."

"Deal, and I'll even come up here with you and we'll break out the aloe lotion, sound good?"

"Aye."

"Alright, let's go so I can something to eat and they can see you're still alive," the young woman said, standing up. "But, at least you'll have a nice tan."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Stephen said, leaving the bed and wincing when he stood up. "I'm sorry I didna listen to ya, Féileacán."

"Yeah, well, next time you'll listen," she said as the left their room.

"Who won the game?"

"Team Quinn."

"What'd Damian do?" the Irishman asked as they walked down the hallway.

"He threw a tantrum," the young woman replied. "I think Elizabeth was able to talk him down and if Dad's right, he's about to clear the dinner table by himself."

"He wouldn't do that with company here, would he?"

Zoë looked up at her husband as they walked down the stairs, one brow raised. "He would."

"Now if it was one of Dad's business associates, then Damian would behave himself but because it's just family, he doesn't care if anyone else eats."

"I donna care if he eats it all," Stephen said, following his wife to the dining room.

"You say that now, but wait until it's two in the morning and you wake up starving," the young woman said as they walked into the room.

"Then I'll just hafta to get somethin' ta eat then," he said.

"Hey, look who's alive," Damian said, smiling at his brother in-law.

"What color is red is that?" Joey asked.

"Why?" the Irishman asked, looking at the North Carolinian.

"Because I want that color for my hair."

"You know if you keep dyin' it, it's gonna fall out?" Glenn asked, looking at his son.

"It's Kool-Aid, Dad," Joey said. "I'm actually blonde."

"You're a blonde?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep, I am. Like my mother and brother."

"No wonder you're so dippy," Damian said.

"Takes a dip to know a dip," his friend said, smirking.

Elizabeth was going to say something, but her cell ringing cut her off.

"Hello?" she asked, taking the call.

_"Lizzy, we caught Quinn."_


End file.
